Renesmee's Saga: Forever Sunset
by True Tigress
Summary: Canon to my other 'Renesmee's Saga' Stories, Third in the Time is critical in the apocalyptic battle that is raging on between vampires and Werewolves, the Cullen's must make a decision, but when family comes first, is it really the end for them, or just the beginning? With tragedy betrayal and love, will this make or break the Cullen Clan?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Resembles Life what once was held of Light,  
Too ample in itself for human sight ?  
An absolute Self–an element ungrounded–  
All, that we see, all colours of all shade  
By encroach of darkness made?–  
Is very life by consciousness unbounded?  
And all the thoughts, pains, joys of mortal breath,  
A war-embrace of wrestling Life and Death?_


	2. Immortal Life

**Chapter One**

**Immortal Life**

* * *

_"You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war!"_

_-_Unknown

* * *

**Mary Cullen**

I look back on my last six months as an immortal and sometimes it seems so strange how I got to this point, the point where I was turned into a vampire to stop me from dying. I was turned into a vampire after my neck was snapped by a vampire seeking vengence after we had destroyed all of his comrades. This is how I remember it in my dim human/witch memories:

_The world is dark, so very dim and dark compared to my new vampire world yet I remember it almost clearly, we had just arrived at the battle scene, everybody was fighting and moving so fast that they literally blured infront of my eyes, I couldn't see them, I could bearly hear them, but what I could hear and see was the colossal fire that was crackling away as the smell of burning flesh filled the clearing and the light illuminated the area bleeching everything red and yellow in its pressence._

_I looked over to Madison who was staring at the scene with her sliver/Grey eyes. It was strange, her eyes were always so grey before, but now it was as if the fire within them had been unleeshed and they we a smoldering sliver that burned brightly. _

_She looked over to me and said, "This is what you want me to do? Fight all these people!" She said alarmed, but after one second I realised that she was actually not alarmed. She had a smile on her face, a genuine smile as she watched her family fight. Recognition shot in her eyes as she said, "Renesmee! Eddie! Mom! Dad! I remember, Mary!" She laughed a little, and I smiled back at her and then realised my best friend was back._

_"We have to do this, Madison, right now." I said to her, I saw Leo's hand shoot out and grab my arm as he did so._

_"Where do you think you are going? You might be a witch or necromancer or what ever but you are almost as defensless as a human. Do you think I'm letting you go out their to your death?" Leo barked at me. I growled slightly at him, trying to imitate him when he growled._

_"Madison!" I yelled as she confrounted Leo, she stood infront of him and raised her brows at him._

_"Okay, I remember now and I remember that you were both my best friends, but if you're gonna be a protective jerk then I could quite easily kick your ass with my new shade powers, understand, Leo?" Madison warned Leo, he gulped as he had always been afraid of Madison's temper._

_"Okay! But be careful and watch her!" He snarled at Madison as he bolted into the clearing to take down a vampire. All at once, Benjamin, Zachariah, Judeyah and Freeyah in their wolf forms due to the full moon bounded over our heads, leaping easily four meters into the air and each taking down a line of vampires._

_Seth and Charlotte were next to jump over me and Madison into the full thresh of the fighting hords and then I saw Madison turn to me and she smiled almost evilly._

_"Come on, let's go kick some Voltouri ass!" She said to me, and with out a second glance she took my hand and we jumped into the fight head first. I saw that what Madison meant by her new shade powers almost instantly. It was like her power before had been emphisized and had grown to unbelieveable and catastrophic proportions. She held in her hands literally the single most powerful weapon that I could imagine possible. Herself._

_She ran along and took down three vampires just with the touch of her hand, each one dropped spasming to the ground as if a deadly lightening bolt had pierced through their skin and then they just stopped moving presumably dead._

_"How are you doing that?" I asked in awe._

_"I have no fecking Idea!" Madison laughed as she took down another large male vampire with only one touch of her index finger. I could not believe this as she ran through the hords killing vampires with one touch of her hand. It was mesmerising and I couldn't believe it even though I was with her. _

_Soon enough the numbers were evened out as we picked off the voltouri one by one it was clear to see that we had no casualties on our vampire side. Supprisingly only three werewolves had lost their lives, that had been it. Just three lives lost on our side._

_As we all gathered to celebrate, Madison ran into the arms of her parents and I did the same with mine, running into their awaiting arms and burying my head in my fathers chest as he whispered in my ear, "I swear I'm going to give you the sex talk later young lady." I giggled nervously, knowing that he knew me and Leo had made love only once on our quest to save Madison._

_"Yeh..." I muttered as my mom hugged me again._

_Then it all seemed to happen quickly. Edward was yelling that somebody was still alive, one vampire. I saw the blur as a vampire pushed Bella aside and lunged for Renesmee. Renesmee blocked him and Jacob lunged for the vampire but the vampire punched Jacob in the skull, smashing it and then all I knew was the pain of having the vampire grip my head and smash his fist into my spine, irreparibly breaking it before I dropped to the ground. That's when my world went blank and the next sensation I knew was the burning of the vampire venom in my system. _

"What are you thinking about, Mare?" Leo asked me as we sat at the caffiteria lunch table and I played with my plate of untouched food that I couldn't even eat because I was a vampire.

"Oh, nothing much. Just thinking about how I became a vampire, that's all." I smiled at Leo, he looked a little worried but then I saw Renesmee, Eddie and Tara heading for our table.

"Hey guys! Where's Madison?" I asked as they sat down.

"She's just at the drinks machine with Charlotte trying to get a bottle of fanta for her cause Lottie's money got stuck and she kinda got so mad she was gonna just punch a hole in the glass and get her drink out, but Maddie just got the technitians instead to come and fix the machine." Tara spoke with an amused smile as Eddie wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You know, you don't have to flaunt that you're a couple just cause our partners arn't here." I heard Madison's voice from behind me as her and Charlotte stood there, bottle of fanta in hand.

"I heard about your trouble with the drinks machine." I commented to Lottie, I heard Eddie snigger and Renemsee stiffle laughter as her eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

"Yeh, the damned thing tried to take my money." Charlotte grunted and pulled out her chair, placing her butt on it and taking a chocolate bar out of the bag.

"Time of the month I see." Leo commented and for that I jammed my elbow into his ribs.

"Oww, Mary! Remember you're still only six months old! shit like that still hurts!" He whined and rubbed his ribs as I began to feel slightly guilty.

"So... what have you guys got next?" Maddie asked nobody in general.

"I have Art with Mr Maginty in room 8." Eddie told his sister with a smirk.

"Same." Tara grinned up at Eddie. I groaned a little at them both as they looked at eachother very lovingly. It wound me up a little really because at least me and Leo had the decency not to be so... intimate around the others for lack of a better term. It killed them to be away from those they loved so seeing Eddie and Tara been like that annoyed them. Alot.

"I have Preforming Arts." Charlotte smiled alittle at this fact, it was no secret that she loved acting. Her confidence was all Rosalie.

"I have Chemistry with Mr Rathbone." Renesmee groaned a little as she looked at her planner to check.

"I have Biology, but you probrably already know that seen as you have it too." Madison said to me, smiling alot at me. It was strange really, over the last six months me and Madison had gotten even closer that we had been before. She had taught me to hunt without killing the animals and in turn I had become a better person for it. We now understood eachother more, and it was nice because Madison was always the best out of us all, so if I could be anything like her that made me proud.

"Um.. I think Biology might be a bad idea today, Madison." Leo said to her, tilting his head towards me.

"Why?" Madison asked bluntly.

"They're blood typing." Leo stated and at that, me and Madison shared a look and began to laugh hysterically.

"Uh, guys, that's not funny. Mary's only six months old." Renesmee said to us. I touched my chest to stop my laughter and Madison tried to get herself under control.

"We know Madison could handle it, but we are worried about you Mary. Just, please skip class for today?" Charlotte said looking a little concerned for me.

"Of course I'll skip, I'm not an idiot." I rolled my eyes and Madison looked at me again.

"Yeh, well I don't really trust myself so I'll skip with you." Madison said to me and the others sighed a little at Madison's constant lack of faith in her abilities. "Besides, I said I'd stop at Benjamin's this weekend."

"Do you think tonight might finally be the night he give in to you?" Eddie teased, I saw Madison blush as her brother talked about what Madison had been trying to do for atleast a month now.

"He said he want's to be married first. He's old school like that, y'know." Madison smiled as she thought about Benjamin, "And besides, the girls could hear us so no."

"Marriage Smarrige." Leo said rolling his eyes, "Me and Mare will get married some day, maybe in the future but why would you want to wait? I mean, making love is great." Leo said to Madison who turned an even brighter shade of red. I elbowed him again in his stomach.

"Stop talking about our sex life!" I half hissed, half giggled at Leo as he shook his head. I was pretty sure if I was a human I would have been blushing like crazy at the mention of our sex life.

"You know what, don't listen to these Maddie. If you wanna wait, wait. That's what me and Seth are doing." Lottie smiled reassuringly at Madison who smiled back before Renesmee opened her mouth.

"It's not her who wants to wait though!" She grinned at her younger sister, clearly teasing her.

"Shut it Renesmee, neither do you, but Jake wants to." Madison countered as Renesmee began to blush.

"Yeh well." She muttered as Eddie and Tara began to giggle at her girlish blush.

"Aww, Nessie." Eddie said ruffling her hair, her now straightened hair.

"Eddie! Stop messing up my hair!" Nessie cried as she slapped away Eddie's hand with a laugh and then she ran her fingers through her hair trying to get it straight again.

"Your hair looks fine, Nessie." I told her as she patted it down.

"Your so lucky just to have nice lose wavey curls. My hair goes so frizzy in this weather it's unbelievable!" Renesmee said pointing to the window as I saw the sun coming out into the humid and very wet day.

"Shit, the sun's out!" Madison said as everybody realised what this meant.

It was okay for the hybrids to be out in the sun, even the witchblood vampires were okay out in the sun, they glittered slightly as if they had a little glitter powder on their cheeks, but me been a full vampire I had the full sparkle effect.

"Shit. I can't go out and I can't go to class! What am I meant to do?" I asked panicked as I stood up out of my chair and picked up my tray of demolished food.

"Leo, give her your cap. Lottie, give her your scarf and Eddie give her your hoodie!" Madison barked the orders as Leo placed the cap on my head. Then Lottie gave Madison the scarf which she quickly wrapped around my neck and my lower jaw and then she put the hoodie over my bare arms, zipping it right up and pulling the hood over my head.

"There. That should do." Madison said as she grabbed my arm. "We need to take you home, now. If not the sun will come out fully and our secret will be in ruins." Madison said to me as began to tug on my arm.

"Uhh, bye everybody!" I said as they all began to stand and wave and then the school bell rang and Madison pulled my down the corridoor and into the car park faster than any human would have been able to even run.

**Renesmee Cullen**

_Jesus, that was interesting! _I thought as I watched my little sister and my cousin run out of the door to Madison's mini. I had to admit, that was quick thinking and quite resourceful coming from Madison.

I walked along the corridoor and into chemistry before any of the other students had even arrived. Today was our first day back at high school in months. It seemd too suspicious to send us back to forks highschool after months of been away and ajusting from the war we had, so we had moved to a school just outside of forks in the larger city of Port Angeles. With our fast cars it took bearly no time to get here what so ever, less than an hour even to actually get to our high school.

I liked chemistry, I had to admit. It wasn't my favourite subject, that was art, but it was the only subject where I didn't have any of my siblings of cousins in so it was nice to have the alone time in this class and just feel like a normal student.

The other students started filling in and as they did so the teacher yelled, "Settle down class! Now, today we have a new student. Miss Cullen, would you like to please come up to the front of the class and tell the class your name?" The teacher asked. I could already tell me and this teacher would not get along. Good job that all of us were in out seniour year now having aged too much to be in any younger classes.

"Hey, I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie! I've just come to this school with my adopted siblings, Eddie, Madison, Mary, Leo, Charlotte and Tara." I grinned at the class who was staring at me as if I was a goddess or something.

"Yes, well, thank you Ren... Renes... Nessie." The teacher said trying to say my name but resorting to my nick name. "You can go sit next to Drew Tourter." He pointed to a desk near the back where a boy who was pretty tall with strawberry blonde hair and grassy green eyes sat. The boy looked at me and smiled before taking out his glassed and putting them on his face to read his text book.

Drew seemd okay, he was actually a good looking boy to be honest, which made me weary of him at first but as I sat down, he seemed to make no move towards me or make any atempt at conversation or eye contact as guys had done in my other classes.

Maybe chemistry was going to be a good subject for me this year after all.

"Now class, we are doing titrations today so if you would like to open your texts books to page 331 you can follow the instructions on there." The teacher told us before sitting in his chair and taking a news paper of his desk and beginning to read it while ignoring the class.

I raised my hand and sat their for a few seconds or so when the teacher sighed and said, "Yes Nessie."

"I don't have a text book, sir." I said to him and the teacher yawned.

"Well find one then." He rolled his eyes before reopening the paper and then he went back to ignoring the class.

"S'cuse me miss, but I don't mind you sharing my text book." Said a ginger boy to me who was sat infront.

"Cut it out, Ginger, you go out with Layla. Stop trying to get in the new girls pants." Drew said from the side of me suddenly coming to life before my eyes.

"And what you going to do you gay fuck?" The ginger boy said to Drew.

"I'll knock you out if you even try cheat on Layla. I know what you're like." Drew spat at the ginger kid.

"I don't give a hooting pussy what you think. I fucked your sister then left her, so fucking what? Get a life and let the lady decide." The ginger kid looked at me and I blinked once before looking at him properly.

"No thank you. I'd rather share not be mauled by some jerk trying to cheat on his girlfriend. Besides, I have a fian- Boyfriend." I said before slipping up and saying 'fiance'. Gosh, that was going to get some taking used to.

"I swear when we get out of chemistry, I'm going to stick my foot so far up your ass..." The ginger kid said but Drew countered by cutting him off.

"Well I'm so gay and had it up the ass so many times apparently that I probrably wouldn't feel a think." He smirked at the ginger kid and the ginger kid appeared so speachless that he just turned around and began to mutter to himself about 'gays' and 'idiot girls.'

"Thanks," I smiled and held my hand out to the boy.

"Hey, I'm Drew and unlike 99% of these jerks here I don't want to get in your pants." He said glaring at all the guys who were staring at me, they turned quickly in their seats and then looked at the front or their books.

"That's cool. I'm Nessie. But you probrabrly already knew that." I smiled at the dashing boy, he let go of my hand and sat back down.

"Yeh, I did." He smiled, "Not until you came into class though. I've seen your brothers and sisters around though. You're all very... beautiful." Drew said glaring at another guy who dare look our way.

"Umm... yeh. So what's your game then? Are you just like the protective guy who beats up jerks or-" I was cut off.

"Protective gay guy who's every girls best friend apparently. They guys here all hate me for it but I don't mind. I can't help liking dick y'know." He smiled cutely as he began to assemble the equipment. "So do you wanna help me and share my text book?" Drew asked.

"Yeh, sure." I smiled at Drew and held the titre stuff for him to clip to the clamp stand. "So, you're gay? That's cool. I've never met anybody who was gay before." I chuckled and his eyes widened.

"Never?" He asked as he let go of the glass tube.

"Never _ever._" I exaggerated which made him smile and join in with my laughing.

"Well that's cool, as long as you don't mind that is." Drew took a chemical and began to pour it into a beaker and prepare the burette.

"No! Of course I don't mind. What I'd like to know is why that ginger kid backed down so quickly." I laughed and then he answered simply.

"Well, honestly, I've been in prission so the guys here are shit scared of me. Rumor has it that it was armed robery though truthfully, it was just when I was thirteen and I had stolen a DVD." He whispered to me and I felt myself laugh again.

"So you didn't stop the rumors?" I asked him and he shook his head, "Encouraged them?"

"Nope. Not even that. I just let them go one and create a silly image of me. Not that I'm soft or anything but well, these jerks here needed somebody to fear and the girls needed their knight in shining armor, even if he was a gay one." Drew half smiled as he put the chemical in the burette and began to measure the liquid with expert handling.

"You're good at this!" I said as he measure another burette full of the liquid.

"Yeh, I'm not bad. My moms a chemist at Harvard so I kind of take after her." He grinned as he let the liquid go. "You gonna show me your skills then or what?" He asked.

"Oh, I'll show you skill alright!" I laughed and took the burette off Drew.

All I can say is, this was one of the best chemistry lessons I had ever had!

* * *

_**Thought I'd do a nice bit of family fun before the real shit starts brewing...**_


	3. Flashback One

_**This story will be different from the last. As Well as having Chapters there will also be flashbacks to the war in the first parts of the story. Chapters are different to flashbacks! Chapters are pressent. Flashbacks will be names 'FLASHBACK *NUMBER*'**_

* * *

**Flashback One**

**Izeya Racluse**

* * *

_The ground was hidden by the many lifeless bodies adorning it as they were not thrown into the fire and the bodies were all adorned with one very precise similarity. All of their heads were severed irreparably and their heads had been thrown onto the vicious fire that burned on in the distance . On the other side however the battle still ensued. Cries of pain and of victory were heard._

_I stood protectively in front of my little sister, she was only half werewolf, how was she suppose to even attempt to defend herself? The vampire lashed out venomously at Nefertiti's face. I covered her swiftly with my body as the poisoned venom teeth sunk into my arm. The vampire tried again, this time whipping his arm out speedily at my unprotected legs. I leaped nimbly to one side and swung my arm in a lashing arc. The vampire roared with pain as blow severed his hand. The stub lay on the grass as Nefertiti gasped at the demonstration of my strength. Hurling my body at the vampire, I latched onto his neck, ripping a chunk out of the man. The man grabbed my small body with his one hand and launched me onto the ground, pain radiating through my body as the venom scorched my insides. Luckily I had felt this feeling before, once when I was younger I was bitten. Venom had no effect on vampires or true werewolves, and it seemed to have no effect on me._

"_Stay away from my sister! I yelled at the man._

_The man growled across the small space that lay between us, sending a shiver right through me. Oblivious to the fighting around me I sought to destroy the man who dare threaten my little sister. Curse my physically seven year old body! The man began to hack, stab, lung and swing at me in mortal combat, edging ever closer to his goal of getting my sister and me. One thing that ran through my mind was the fact that no adults were helping me. I was on my own. The vampire had us cornered._

_Me and the vampire continued battling savagely. Stone flesh clashed against mine as I called up reserves from my vast strength and cunning that I was previously unaware of to defeat my opponent. Twice he had hurled his hand at my eyes, but each time I deflected the blows. The vampire hacked away stoically. I was beginning to feel my hands numbed by the jarring blows of the vampire on my small body. Nefertiti too felt the vibration of each blow. The pain shot right through me, down to the very tips of my toes. For a long time we fought, blinded by anger, panting and blowing, we slashed and struck at each other._

_Nefertiti dodged behind me as I hit out at her attacker again as he lunged for her. Seizing my chance, I dodged nimbly into the open, and battered madly at the Vampire's back trying to distract him away from Nefertiti._

_His fist collided with my cheek. Blood filled my mouth, the pain blinding, but I raised my arms up in time to block his next punch. We fell to the ground, arms and legs entangled, and his fists sunk once, twice into my stomach. I wrapped my hands around his neck, digging my fingernails into his flesh. He made a chocking sound, and pulled back hard. I used my leverage to grab his head and slam his temple into the hard ground. I watched as his eyes dilated in anger. Now, finally in a position to retaliate well, I proceeded to punch him repeatedly. His hands raised grab my wrists. I dodged away quickly missing his grasp._

_As I crouched to stand, he lunged forward, tackling me backwards. His breathing was rapid, and I cried out as his hands neared my neck. He tightened his fingers around my throat, cutting off my air supply. I gulped and gasped for breath, digging my fingernails into his wrists, trying to dislodge him. Desperation to breath overtook me, and despite the pain I began to thrash and buck under him. The edge of my vision went dark, so using my last bit of strength I brought my knee up hard into his groin. He cringed, but continued his steely grip. I repeated the process once more, then again, and his fingers loosened a bit, and he began shaking._

_Seeing my chance, I lunged forward and sunk my teeth into his neck. His skin popped under my jaws, I used all the force I had to pierce deeply into his throat, and when my teeth ripped into his neck I jerked my head back triumphantly. He let go of me then, and grabbed his neck, flinging my body onto the hard ground._

"_You'll pay for that, little girl!" The guy snarled as I backed into a stone boulder, my strength almost used up. "Any last words?" The man snarled._

"_DADDY!" I yelled._

"_What?" The vampire snarled as I looked on into the distance as my father bounded over the rest of the other's to aid me in defeating the vampire._

_My father leapt on the vampire and in less than a second vampire was getting thrown onto the vampire having been a victim of my father's strong jaws. He turned around to look at me. Suddenly, his sorrowful gaze turned into something I'd only ever seen lurking behind the constant innocent expression he always maintained. This new expression was overrun with hatred and malicion. It hinted at a the feeling an animal has when it is cornered by its prey, and of knowing that it must fight with its life or that this moment would be its last remaining memory on earth. I looked behind me and realised that while I had been fighting the vampire, another vampire was about to spring on Nefertiti, I heard her scream and in a second my father knocked me aside and was leaping for the vampire's throat. He didn't even get to touch Nefertiti before he took his last breath as my father's jaws closed around his throat._

* * *

**_Anyway, review on what PoV you would like to see in the next chapter! :)_**


	4. Adulthood Approches

_**Okay, I'll be honest. I rewrote this chapter twice and this is the one, but I decided this would have to do, so here it is: Chapter Two!**_

* * *

**Chapter Two  
Adulthood Approaches**

* * *

"_Childhood is not from birth to a certain age and at a certain age The child is grown, and puts away childish things. Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies"_

* * *

**Renesmee Cullen**

Suddenly a loud piercing stream of light exploded in my face, blinded by its brightness. Feeling disgruntled I moaned for more sleep, but the devilish light of the sun begged for justice to win over me. I watched as the large glowing sphere rose slowly into the dull morning sky. Casting sunbeams in every direction while it illuminated my room. I stared out the glass panes as the colours made by the rising sun changed, growing more vivid with the passing time. Making the sky more radiant as it climbed higher and higher into the sky. But as beautiful as the morning was I knew today would be horrible**.**

Today was the 11th Of September, and that meant that today was my seventh birthday, which meant I was officially fully grown and really an adult in my own right. That meant there was only one of us to go before we were all fully grown… Charlotte. I frowned at the prospect of all of my siblings been funny grown, my cousins and siblings, all adults just like I was now.

I remember the times when we were all so young, when I was still a child and we would play on the beach for hours the sounds of children's carefree laughter filled the beach, engulfing it in a cacophony of noise, as we rushed down into the cool inviting waters.

I remember so much from my childhood, and yet now it was all over. Well, at least I could choose what I wanted to do now without my parents interfering.

Sure, I'd lost one part of my life way too quickly, but I had earned another part of my life a lot more quickly too.

It was now time to accept the fact I was no longer a child, but an adult. I was an adult and this is what my life would entail now. There would be no more wishing that I would grow up slower now because I was already grown up. Nothing could change that and I refused to dwell on that fact.

As if to make things worse, my parents chose that exact moment to walk into my bedroom singing 'Happy Birthday' with my sister and my brother at their sides.

"Happy birthday!" They chanted finishing off their song, and I couldn't help but smile at them all, this was the first party we had in months because Tara hated birthdays, Leo refused to have a party and I was the only one dumb enough to let Alice have her way with me and organise me a party!

As usual, I got to open a small present off each of my parents, they handed me the gifts and at first, I was confused as my mom handed me a tiny box. I rattled it around a little and it clunked in the box with a slightly metallic ting to it.

"Is it a necklace?" I asked my mom. She shook her head and grinned at me as I undid the bow on the silver box, I shook it again and frowned.

"Open it then!" She cheered me on along with my father who gave me a reassuring glance and Madison and Eddie who looked about as eager as me!

I tore of the paper carefully and pulled off the lid. When I opened the box I was confused as well as disappointed. "A key?" I frowned heavily.

"It's where the key goes that is the best present!" my father beamed. I took the key out of the box and fiddled with it for a second, looking at it and then I gasped.

"You got me a car!" I yelled at them with shock and I threw my arms around them, they anticipated the hug and accepted it straight away.

"I never got a car when I was fully grown!" Eddie complained frowning at the key.

"Neither did I, Eddie but Nessie's the oldest…" Maddie said sticking up for me and then laughed as Eddie frowned again at the key.

"I can't believe you guys got me _a car!" _I exclaimed again and squeezed them in the hug. "Can I go see it now? Please?!" I begged my parents.

"After breakfast, and you might want to get dressed first seen as Jacob is coming around." My dad said scanning my skimpy pyjamas. I had very short shorts on and a spaghetti string top.

"Edward… she's an adult now." My mom reminded him and my father growled under his breath.

"Yeh, dad. You can't make rules for her anymore, not like that anyway. I don't have rules, Madison doesn't _really _have rules." Eddie backed mom up, I laughed as my dad glared at his son.

"Madison does have rules, but she was fully grown before Madison, and she knows I want her to get married before she does anything stupid. Like Some." My dad looked at Eddie again and I could see Madison holding a snigger back.

"Doesn't stop some trying though does it?" Eddie said, sounding like he was speaking in general terms and suddenly I heard my father growl at Madison.

"I thought I could trust you!" My father yelled at Madison.

"Dad, I've been fully grown for almost two years, I have hormones for gods sake, Stop been an asshole and accept your children are grown up now." Madison challenged my father, "I've _died _and come back, okay? Benjamin isn't some low life teenager who want's to use me and then leave me. We are engaged to be married! And he won't touch me anyway! Jeeze." Madison groaned to my father.

"Eddie, why did you have to do that to Maddie? I thought we promised to keep her little… seduction...? A secret." I shook my head at my younger brother.

"Well, he cant tell me I made a stupid mistake just because I didn't get married before I made love to Tara. I know she's my soulmate and he should know that not both his girls are as good as pie!" Eddie yelled at me and I saw my mom sigh.

"Do you know what? Neither one of us are as good as pie! God Eddie, just because I wasn't as open about it I still have hormones you know!" I spat back at him, and I regretted this as soon as I said it because my father's eyes went as large as dinner plates.

"You don't want to get married?" He said shocked.

"I want to dad, but you can't make rules and stop me anymore if I _wanted to. _I'm an adult. I have the right to do what I want to and if that meant sleeping with Jake, you'd have to let me." I said to my dad, I saw him frown again then he turned around and walked out of the door, leaving me, Eddie, Maddie and my mom in the room to talk.

"I'll go talk to him. Eddie, I would like to speak with you too. Now." My mother said dangerously. I saw Madison grin happily as Eddie was about to be told off for revealing her secret.

Maddie sat on the side of my bed as Eddie and my Mom walked out of the room.

"Soo…. You're an adult now." She said smiling at me, "How does it feel?"

"No different than yesterday really when I wasn't an adult." I chuckled at Madison as she shook her head at my sad attempt at humouring her. "I'm looking forward to the party, you know. What about you?" I asked her. She shook her head and then sighed.

"I hate parties, people, people and more people." She rolled her eyes and then blew air out of her nose in a 'Har-hum-ph' kind of noise.

"And music, food, dancing, happiness, fun and family!" I put my arm around my sister who looked towards me with her large grey eyes and smiled dully.

"I guess." She said.

"Plus… aunt Alice is getting all of us girls together at twelve to get ready for the party!" I laughed at this because she knew I was been a little sarcastic as I hated Aunt Alice choosing my clothes for me and doing me up because it could take hours.

"Ohhh what a joy!" Madison said more sarcastically that I had.

"Well, you know, It might be funny. Me, you, Lottie, Mom, Aunt Rose, Mary, Aunt Alice, Grandma and Izzy and Tee. It will be fun, just all us girls. No smelly boys." I teased her, giggling as a smile spread across her face.

"Smelly boys… with lurgies." She chuckled at the silly childhood belief that boys had the lurgies and girls had cooties.

"Yeh, and they can have some _man time._" I giggled again, wondering what man time really was, presuming it would be just playing on the xbox and pigging out on food (if they could pig out on food (Or they could hunt…))

"I wonder what 'man time' is." Madison pondered. I shook my head and decided not to tell her I had just been thinking the same thing.

"Probably just pigging out and playing COD…" I replied to her, she shook her head as if discouraged.

"I would love to see Benjamin on an xbox or PS3. I bet that would be hilarious." Madison giggled at the thought. Now that she mentioned it, I couldn't really see Benjamin on a computer either, neither him or his father for that matter. I could maybe see Zachariah and Judeyah as possibilities.

"Maybe we'll have to get him to have a go just for a bit of a laugh!" I told her, she seemed to consider the idea for a second and then she put out her hand.

"Deal." She said and then we both burst into girly fits of laughter. Sometimes, having a sister was amazing!

My home was beautifully decorated with traditional party ornaments and decorations throughout the home which included numerous banners and bows. Upon arriving, everyone was invited into the house and much needed hugs and even some kisses were exchanged. After a short welcome, each guest was invited to the dining area where they were served their choice food if they ate... Dips and chips, trash, vegetable tray consisting of English Snow peas with flavoured dip and an array of eatable odds and ends filled the table along with biscuits, chocolate, sweets and a very large birthday cake with candles in it.

When everybody had arrived, we opened the patio doors onto the beautifully decorated patio and lawn. There were fairy lights in the trees and bows, ribbon and streamers hanging from every possible angle, Aunt Alice had sure outdone herself this time.

"Aunt Alice!" I called as I saw her across the lawn. The place was crammed, I couldn't help but have to barge past a few wolves and vampires to get to my Aunt. It seemed everybody had turned up! Every wolf, all of my school friends, all of my vampire family and even the werewolves! It was a magic occasion.

"Yes Nessie?" She asked as I got to her, she smiled at me and said, "What do you think?" She asked.

"It's amazing Aunt Alice! It's beautiful and spectacular! I can't wait until my wedding!" I laughed as she saw what I was indicating.

"You want me to plan your wedding?!" She shrieked with joy.

"Well, I will need your help!" I said motioning to the beautiful surroundings.

"I look forward to it!" Aunt Alice laughed as she was taken away in the current of the crowd.

I ran to the table trying to find Jacob, looking into the mirror, checking my make-up, hair and outfit to make sure I wasn't looking a mess yet, but I still looked all right.

I looked inside to the open plan room where people were inside to see Jacob talking to a group of his wolf friends and felt a huge grin creep across my face. I couldn't help it. "Jake!" I called to him, and in an instant Jacob walked out of the house, looking all around him. His eyes were first drawn to my face and I smiled as I had not seen him almost all day apart from very early in the morning.

"Wow, you look beautiful!" He snuck up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling my ear.

"Thanks. My dad went bent when he saw the dress, but I like it!" I turned and faced him, "Now, enough gawking. We have to entertain guests and accept my presents and make sure none of the guys from my school get any ideas about me in this dress." I chuckled.

"Oh! That reminds me," Reaching into his sweatshirt pocket, he pulled out a single red rose and a box. I smiled and took the gifts, opening the box to find the most perfect and beautiful silver bracelet I had ever seen in my life with a wolf on it carved out of some russet wood. It was the exact replica of Jacob, and I remembered my mother's bracelet which was practically the same.

"Oh my God, Jacob!" I stood on my tippy toes to compensate for the height difference between us, "It's perfect! I love it! Thank you so much!"

He leaned down and kissed me, "I glad you love it so much." He winked and I giggled. Grabbing his hand, I pulled him into the middle of the party, where everybody was now looking at me and Jacob due to the exchange we had just had between us..

With the musical strains of Fall Out Boy blaring in the background, I greeted, in order,Drew (My new gay best friend!) Cathrine, Malysa , Carla and Jessica (all people from my new school) and "The Wrong Jacob" as I had dubbed him, all of whom were random people I had spoken to in classes and became friends with, except for "The Wrong Jacob", who was Drew's boyfriend and had just come along with him. Then Charlotte arrived with imprint and boyfriend, Seth, hand in hand. They were by far one of the cutest couples ever. Charlotte looked surprisingly like Rosalie in the dress and make up she was wearing, and she had seemed to have adopted Madison's style and copy her obsession with sequins and sparkles on all of her clothes. Seth had the whole charming look going for him tonight, looking rather cute.

Then came Rafael and Danielle, another two people form my new school. I ran to Danielle and picked her small frame and spun her around in circles. Rafy gave me a quick hug then a punch on the shoulder.

"Nice boytoy, Nessie. You better hold onto him, or I'll swoop down and steal him away," Danielle winked and we both burst out into peals of laughter as we knew her well earned reputation with guys, but she wasn't the kind of girl to go with her friends boyfriend.

My dad walked toward us and our cake with a lighter to light the candle, all the while going, "HAPPY BIRFDAY…YOU!"

"Alrighty, Nessie, Make a wish!" Jacob held the cake out to me. I leaned over and blew the candle out. I had wished that I would stay close to everyone here, my friends and family, because they were really the source of all my happiness.

Later on me and Jake walked out further than I expected, away from the party to get a little privacy.

"You know I love you, right?" He looked over at me inquisitively.

I sat silent for a second, mulling what he had said over in my head. We both knew the significance of those words, and that was the first time he had ever said them to me in front of so many people. I thought deeply for a while, wondering whether I could truthfully make the commitment of saying the next three words.

"Yes, Jake. And I love you too," He leaned over and kissed me under the starry, moonlit sky. A small smile crept over my face as I thought, 'This is perfection, right here.'

"Why are you smiling so big, Nessie?" He swept the hair back from my face.

"Because, Jake," Leaning forward, I touched my nose to his, "I know what true happiness feels like. It's this, sitting here, with you and no one else."

I smiled at him and then he kissed me softly letting his lips move against mine.

"I wanted to ask you something… something I've asked you before, but that wasn't the right time or place, and it wasn't even with your own ring, so…"

Jacob got down on one knee, pulled out a ring and said to me, "Life seems so complete, With you in my arms, You don't have to worry anymore, Cause I'll keep you from harm, I'll be your light, Your knight against darkness, Your sword of Damascus, Your impenetrable armor, Renesmee, I love you with all my heart, I'll love you till my dying day, I will care for you till the end of time, You will always have someone to be by your side, Always someone to love, To cherish, To share life with, To be together with, And on this day I declare my love for you, I hope you feel the same way too, Cause time will always hold us together forever, so Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

I felt tears stream down my face as he held out the box with a new ring in it, my own ring that was specially for me, not a hand me down. "Yes, Jacob." I whispered for the second time in my life and then I pressed my lips to his as he gasped with happiness.

After our private time, I noticed a lot of guests had gone, mostly my school friends, and to my surprise, the dance floor was cleared as somebody danced on their own for everybody.

Izeya softly glided across the polished floor. She raised her arms, slowly, gracefully and began to dance. It was a sad dance, of memories and regrets. Each fluid leap and precise step, accentuated the melancholy that hung around her, and extended all around the room. She was not of this world, at least not for this moment. The dance was wistful, pining for something unknown, so expressive yet mysterious. She stopped then, this unknown, beautiful dancer and bowed elegantly. She saw me then watching , and smiled, or at least it was a half-smile, bittersweet in some sense.

I didn't know the meaning of this dance, or why the girl looked so sad, but I made a mental note to address the issue with Madison later.

All of a sudden a Boom! A ball of flame shot up in the sky with a trail of smoke. Bang! An explosion. A flower overhead! We all cooed at the sparkling diamonds. The fire in the sky, beautiful parades of fireworks launching up into the sky. They were so beautiful, illuminating the area the awe in everybody's faces as the night drew to a close. I concluded this was the best birthday ever.

* * *

_**AN: Carlilse and Edward PoV next in a memory of the war...**_

_**Any other PoV for next chapter? **_

_**Rememeber! READ AND REVIEW :D**_


	5. Flashback Two

_**After this there will be no updates for maybe a month. I want to get some chapters built up and post them all at once because theres a new plot brewing in my head, so fairwell for now my readers! **___

**Flashback Two**

**Rosetta Racluse**

_The perilous fight that unravels the world. The stakes have been made, the battles unfurl. Life as we know it may come to an end. Some problem we shall never be able to mend. This we have chosen, death over life. All is in darkness, there is no light. The light is lost to some, the darkness is known to many. The rich with millions, The poor without a penny. we say all people are equal but none are the same. This is our fight, this is our game. The perilous fight that unravels the world._

_I was fighting to get the anger out , but hiding heavily behind Karamiz, as soon as he was knocked down, I thought, _ Who will protect me now?_ Fists flaring, blood on the ground, _Only one will remain standing I thought. _ A left jab, a right jab to my flank. I was on the ground-_help me now_! is the cry yet nobody hears me as I scream in my mind. Black and white, with red blurring eyes, I smell vomit and blood on her regal cloak as she continued her asault. The final plunge, shining light a knights armor in the fire light. And the world goes black._

_Chasing the light, so far away, will he get here in time? The yelling becomes slower, faster, slower, I hear gasping as the light becomes clear again, then suddenly I realise where I am and that I am alive still. I am alive._

_When I saw Karamiz fighting it made me cry. I use all my might to not question why. It pained me to see people this way. I didn't want to be involved, but these people had gotten me and Karamiz to join them. I just want the fights to be solved, _Someday, somehow, everyone will stop fighting. _I think again as another brutal attacker leaps on me viciously tearing at my fur and dragging me down as I tried to get to him._

_He rode me like a horse, I bucked to try make him fly off, but I ripped at my fur ravenously trying to make me feel great pain. But… he didn't know my power. My power to block pain._

Do you know what it's like to know I have your life in my hands!? _I think towards the silly vampire. I may have been a woman, and appearing soft in demenor but I could be a fighter. I had to fight every day with my life- I'm driven insane every day!_ t_he madhouse that is my home, so to think that I would not kill this vampire is pure stupidity!_

You make my life hell _I growl again to the vampire in my head. He doesn't hear me, but I see the other vampire, Edward toss a glace my way with a slight smile as he heard my thoughts. _That's interesting. _I think again._

_I wish that I could just leave this fight, but I knew if I did they would always repress me. _There's too much Going on in your head! CONCENTRATE ON THE KILL! _I commanded myself. I felt the vampire tug on my fur again, but no pain followed. I let the wolf venom begin to pump around my body, feeling my conection to the moon as it strengthened me, letting anger rage inside me, my furry begging release. The urge to fight. The lust for blood. The cry of pain. What a beautiful sound. The vampires scream of mercy._

_A memory flitted through my head of my father teaching me how to do battle, just a small recess of the human that was once inside me:  
He held my arms in a stance and whispered to me, " At the first signs of battle, brandish your sword, keep up your shield and run head first into the fight, It doesn't matter whether you make it out alive. At least you tried"_

_Now I realised what he meant, in the midst of the battle, that day I finally realized that everyone lives to die and that's the only way. Life isn't what we want it's what we get and take. I realised I had to take what I could get and live life like no other and no longer stand aside . I had to stand up and fight for what I believed was right. If we won or life would be successful and if we lost, at least we would have tried! The perfect world that goes so wrong, I realised I should never give up and never say never I decided I wouldn't stop._

_I saw the fear in his eyes, he saw the glory in mine. He saw my anger waiting for the fight to commence again, _His weaknesses are your strengths _I told myself, _Your even matched only by skill,body,and power but unequally matched in mind and soul.

_I freeze as another memory flicks before my eyes, I'm alone, trapped with no one around, darkness creeps up from the ground, fires burn like the ones from hell enclosing the weak, and impounding to the ground. I screamed from the tortured past into the present, the vampire looks suspicious and angered as I felt the half dream state coming on in my eyes, the memory corrupts my hearing, with a blast and there I stay my tortured life, remembering that last time I fought with my family I did not put up a fight._

_I snarled at the vampire again as I came back from my trance like state, _You will not control me, you will not make me become something that I cannot be, for I will keep my innocence as long as I possibly can. I will not be like the others, I shall not give in. I will not become your idea of a perfect machine, I am stronger than this, I shall stay as strong as I can. If a fight is what you want, I shall fight to my death! _I cried in my mind to the vampire and my past._

_The vampire falls as my feet with a quick twist of my head, his head laid in my jaws, un moving as his body fell limp to the burned orange ground._

_Karamiz kept on fighting, as I saw my son in the distance arriving with more back up, and to my immediate relief, his sister who had been gone for over 2000 years._


	6. Nothing Good Lasts Forever

_**Hey guys, sorry. Just ignore what I said last time about waiting a whole month, I just needed to decide if to continue with a really risky storyline I had planned around a year ago. The characters were almost prodding me after I decided the storyline was too risky yelling, "HOW CAN YOU JUST FORGET US?!" So now I've decided they will be in the story along with the new story line. So yeh, anyway, enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter Three  
Nothing Good Lasts Forever**

* * *

"_Never believe that a few caring people can't change the world. For, indeed, that's all who ever have."_

-Margaret Mead

* * *

"You can't do this, Clarisse!" The crone of the witches yelled at her daughter as she prepared to do the reverse exorcism on a young vampire, she was going to place another soul into the vampires body, and she knew who! The vampire who had promised her power, who had promised her more than a throne among the witches council as her mother had, she was never going to be crone, so why should she not be QUEEN.

With a dark laugh, the witch threw her own mother into the wall with a flick of her hand, "My powers have grown mother, and I will do this. I will release Joseph from deaths bonds and bring his soul back to rest in this unfortunate boy's body." Clarisse motioned to the red haired vampire that was withering in pain in the corner by the altar she was going to place him on.

"You will regret this, Clarisse!" The Crone said to her daughter before been thrown into the wall again.

"Stop this incompetence! I cannot stand you any longer!" Clarisse growled at her mother and then threw her again into the wall, the crone's hear smashing against it, splitting open as the force knocked her clean out as her blood ran freely form her wound. "Now I will complete my task."

Clarisse walked over to the vampire and placed her hands on him, he screamed at her touch as he tried to take in what was happening to him. The boy had stumbled across the witch in the forest, with her wild curly black hair and her green eyes she looked like a forest sprite, beautiful and alive in the greenery around her, but as she had spoken the words, "I have been expecting you." A cold chill had rushed down his spine and before he could get away tendrils of darkness had engulfed him with pain and suffering.

Now he laid here on the floor unable to speak, unable to move, all he could do was wither and scream in agony as the darkness tried to find the last breeches of his soul, trying to drive him it of his own body, and now as the darkness made its way into his heart he could feel the darkness pushing him out, invading his own body and making him leave as if he were nothing more than some mouse who had inconveniently walked into somebody else's home.

He tried to hang on, keeping from letting the darkness win by pushing him out, but in the end it was easier just to let the darkness take hold and let his soul be taken from his body so that he could get away from the searing pan the darkness caused him. It was worse than the pain of changing, at least that was a burning, this… this was something more. Now the vampire knew why many people spent their whole lives fighting darkness and some chose to embrace it, he could feel the power of darkness, if he chose to embrace it, he would be powerful, but this darkness wasn't his to embrace, it was the witches and it was only in his body for one purpose, and one purpose only. She needed a host body,. A vessel to place another soul into.

As his soul died and his body was left empty, Clarisse cheered joyfully. The darkened room began to glow with a purple light as she bent down to touch the red haired boy's body, brushing his hair back out of his eyes and then touching his forehead as she bent down to kiss his cold lips.

All of a sudden, with a bright flash of purple darkness, the body began to have life again, the body began to move, Clarisse removed her lips and laughed as the man opened his red eyes and looked at her, "Clarisse, you kept your word."

"Anything for you my lord." Clarisse smiled seductively.

"Come her, my love." He said, holding out his hand towards the vampire.

Clarisse walked over to the vampire and touched his face, the vampire caressed her face and then with a dark laugh he snapped her neck. The vampire then bent down to lick bite into her neck, he drew in her blood and felt the warm liquid fall down his throat at an alarming rate, he laughed as another bright flash seemed to engulfed his body, and in place of the red hair vampire sat a new creature, no longer a vessel, Joseph had finally gotten his own body back through the clause of the spell that had trapped him all those years ago.

He stood up once, his muscles rippled out of the tight close as HIS body began to take shape, too long had he been not of this world! Not really living, not really dying. He growled as the girl's body went dry and then he began to devour her flesh.

"What are you?" The Crone cried to the beast as he laughed into her daughters mutilated neck.

"I am Joseph, half werewolf, half vampire, and I am your doom!" Joseph cried before rushing over to the crone and biting into her neck as the woman screamed for mercy as her lifes blood was drained from her body.

"You can't do this…" The crone whispered before her breath stopped and she left the world moments after her daughter.

"Now I will extract my revenge on those scheming vampires, those disgusting wretched vermin that dare kill me!" Joseph growled at nothing in particular.

He walked out of the castle, surprised at the bright scenery he looked at the sun and then the trees, seeing he was in some kind of forest, but never mind.

"I will get my revenge on the Voltouri for putting me in my grave and I will take my rightful place in this world!" Joseph roared at the top of his lungs, sending bird flying from the trees as they were startled to hear such a should in this part of the damned forest.

**Isabella Cullen**

"So, tell me this again?!" I whispered to Jane as she revealed to us a plot that Aro had many years ago.

"Like I have already explained, Aro made you forget that you were pregnant before you had Madison… you just didn't realise because Aro got Glacier, the vampire who can wipe complete timelines out of your memory, to make you all forget that bit of your life." Jane said as she tried to tell me yet again what I was failing to contemplate in my messed up mind.

"So I have another child?!" I asked her frantically.

"Yes, Bella!" Alec said frustrated to me as he held a child on his hip that kept reaching out for Jane to hold her.

"And you don't belong to the voltouri any longer? This is why you are giving me this information." I began to shake with realisation. I had another child, a child I did not know about. A child that… that I didn't even remember.

"Yes!" Jane said sounding very antagonised, "And I can take you to her, as well as the very last of the Voltouri. I hate them almost as much as you do. Believe me, Bella." Jane said trying to hold the irritation from her voice.

"She isn't lying Bella… I see her. I see our daughter in her mind." Edward said, his voice full of pain as he saw our daughter.

"How did we not know Edward?" I whispered to him, he looked confused and yet at the same time I didn't know what to even feel about the situation. "No set ups?" I asked him.

"None. She is genuine." Edward said, referring to Jane leaving the voltouri.

"I don't understand how we could forget our own child, Edward." I cried and then buried my head in his chest.

I was filled with such self-loathing at that moment I didn't know what to do, I had apparently forgotten my own child, no mother should ever do that, no mother should ever even let her children be taken, and here I was, now been told I had a long lost daughter not much older than Maddie who I couldn't even form a picture I my head of.

"What is her name?" I asked Jane, trying to at least get some knowledge of my daughter.

"She has no name, she is just like all of the other prisoners in the prison, she was taken as leverage, so that if you ever decided to cross the voltouri Aro would tell you of her and kill her, but now you may get her. They are no more, and the last guards who guard the prison know not of the war that occurred between you." Alec said as he handed the small toddler to Jane.

"I see you found a child." Jane smiled at me sadly and then nodded as I finally noticed something else. The colour of her iris's they were not the trade mark red any longer, they were a lovely Cullen butterscotch.

"She is my life now." Jane pulled the child closer to her as the little girl laughed as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you for this information, Jane. I will forever be in your debt." I said to her as I turned to face Edward once more

"No, the pain I helped put your family through, I'd say we are even." Jane said and then turned to Alec, "we need to get back soon or-"

"You could stay here. We have plenty of rooms that you could borrow for the night, and I have Renesmee's old crib in the attic…" I smiled forcefully at Jane.

"Yes, that would be a good idea, and then tomorrow we can go and find your lost daughter." Jane answered, promising to show us the was to this prison, the prison I was sure my other child, Eddie was held in when he was a child and he was also kidnapped by the voltouri with Tara.

**Edward Cullen**

Later that night all I could think about was my lost daughter, she had no name, just a face. She looked very much like my other children, a pretty even mix between me and Bella, Renesmee had my hair and Bella's eyes, Eddie had Bella's hair, Bella's eyes and my face, Maddie seemed to have a mixture of my hair colour and Bella's a brown with tints of copper In it and gray eyes that we unique to her for some reason, and this new child, my apparent third oldest child was another unique mix of me and Bella. She had Bella's hair with a face that was evenly mixed, but most startlingly she had my green human eyes. I could see this from the vague image in Jane's head. She was small and curvy much like my other daughters and seemed to be well proportioned and very beautiful.

I couldn't really imagine her as my daughter just yet though, I had never even thought that it was a possibility we had another child, so finding out to day after so long that we had another child… a child that would apparently be fully grown up…. It was nerve wracking but also in a way amazing as well. I had never dreamed that I would have more children, so in a way I was happy.

The future could only bring us hope, and for that I was pleased, but truth be told, nothing was ever that simple in an immortal world.

* * *

_**OH GOD, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! THIS WAS THE RISKY STORYLINE, BRINGING IN THEIR LONG LOST DAUGHTER AND MAKING A NEW BADDY RISE… JOSEPH . PLEEEEAAASSSEEEE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE POSSIBLILTY OF THIS STORYLINE, IF ITS SILLY I'LL JUST SCRAP THIS CHAPTER AND WRITE A NEW ONE! **_


	7. What The Future Has In Store

_**Sooo… one of the reviewers didn't seem too impressed with me adding another child to the family, but as I said to them, this story will focus more (Not completely discounting the others) Nessie, Edward, Maddie and the mystery child as well as Bella and Edward and all their children's respective partners and families (PLURAL? OH GOD IVE SAID TOO MUCH!) ;) **_

**Chapter Four**

**What The Future Has In Store**

"_That's the advantage of insomnia. People who go to be early always complain that the night is too short, but for those of us who stay up all night, it can feel as long as a lifetime. You get a lot done"_

-Unknown

**Renesmee Cullen**

"Promise me you won't be long!" I called to my mom and dad, "I'm planning my wedding and you _know _you're a big part of it!" I threw my arms around them both and kissed my mom's cheek and then my dad's. "Hey! Maybe this new kid could be another one of my brides maids!"

"Maybe. But when we get her, we can't over whelm her, Nessie. Just remember that." My mom said trying to hide a smile at my enthusiasm.

"Take care of Eddie while I'm gone, Madison can look after herself, bless her. I'll suspect she'll be staying at Benjamin's. Eddie on the other hand… well… make sure he doesn't end up getting Tara pregnant." My mom laughed with slight seriousness in her voice.

"You can trust me mom. I promise to look after the house, besides, it's only for a few days while you go pick up our sister. Grandma is getting her room decorated and Alice has already seen the poor girl and is going to buy her a new wardrobe with me and we're also going to go look at some wedding dresses and brides made dresses… maybe nip into the bakers to look at some cakes?" I gave my mom a final peck on the cheek and then turned to my dad.

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married and planning her wedding…" He muttered before kissing my forehead and then taking my mother's hand and getting in the silver Volvo with Jane and Alec with Jane's adopter child.

"Bye!" I called as they drove out of the garage, I waited until they were gone and then I squealed as I realised that I had the house almost to myself besides my brother and Tara who would be here together, Madison would be staying with Benjamin even though my parents had told her not to, but as she had stated she was technically an adult and was allowed to make up her own mind if she wanted to stay at her fiancés or not.

I ran over quickly to Aunt Alice's as it was a Saturday and I had a day off school, I quickly knocked on the door and she opened it, grinning at me heavily, "We're off shooooppppiiiinnnggg!" She said dragging out the word 'shopping' in a very irritating way. Suddenly I was not looking forward to shopping so much. I laughed at my inner monologue causing Aunt Alice to look confused, but she knew better than to question what happened in my mind and swept her hand to invite me into her house.

"Where's Leo and Mary?" I asked her, she shrugged and then walked to the kitchen and brought back a very large stack of Wedding Books.

"So, do you know what kind of wedding you want yet or what kind of wedding you were planning on? Any idea of a date?" She squealed at me and then I thought for a second.

"I would like a winter wedding." I smiled at the thought of having the wedding on a snow covered beach with the freezing water lapping at my ankles and the cold crisp sun shining down on us.

"But that means that we only have a few months to plan the wedding! God you are so much like your mother!" Aunt Alice scolded me and then sighed pulling out one magazine that had a picture of a snowy landscape on the front of it, the place was beautiful, not a snowy beach but it was wintery.

"That's what I want Aunt Alice!" I grinned as I touched the cover, the snow covered trees were beautiful, the black rose arch that framed the bride and groom stood out sorely against the snow, and yet it looked perfect.

"Don't you want a normal wedding?" Aunt Alice said gruffly.

"Me and Jake aren't a normal couple, so I don't want a normal wedding." I frowned as Aunt Alice began to look through the wedding brochure. "I also want the theme to be blue and white.

"Why? You could have any colour! Pink! You're a girl!" Alice said mortified.

"My favourite colour is icy blue though." I rolled my eyes at Alice's mock horror. This was going to be more difficult than I thought!

"Well, maybe we could compromise?" Aunt Alice stuck her lip out and gave me a puppy dog look.

"Aunt Alice, I used to do that to you when I was a child, do you really think that's going to work on me now?" I asked frowning at her attempt to make me cave.

"Fine, have it your way. Winter wedding, blue and white…" Alice grumbled and then began to look through the catalogue again surveying possible venues.

"Also, I'd like it on the beach in Strawberry Bay." I smiled as I added yet another condition.

"But beach weddings are for summer." She growled at me and then I glared at her as if to say 'my wedding, my way.' She groaned again and then put down the venue catalogue.

"Any more silly ideas or can we go shopping then? We have to find your sister some clothes after all." Alice smirked at me; I shook my head at her smiling to myself.

"Can I invite Madison?" I asked her, it had been so long since me and my sister had done something together and with the new addition soon, it would be nice to get some alone time with Madison, or as alone as you could get with Alice shopping with you! Maybe it wasn't alone time, more… girly time I was after.

"This is supposed to be your wedding shop though as well." Alice whined at me.

"Yes, and Madison is my maid of honour, so she is supposed to help me decide on things. Infact, she should be helping me plan the wedding." I prodded aunt Alice in the ribs and she snorted a little disgruntled.

"Yeh, and to be honest we all know what Madison's idea of a wedding would be. She would want one like your mother did, small and nobody there to watch her." She rolled her eyes and then said, "Fine, invite your maid of honour. She'll need to be clued up anyway seen as she'll be planning your hen night." Aunt Alice laughed at me as I felt my face set into a large frown.

"Hen night." I muttered shaking my head again… this was going to be sure interesting!

**Madison Cullen**

"Sure, I'll be round in a minute!" I chuckled down the mobile phone and placed it back in the pocket of my leather jacket.

"So you're ditching me for Renesmee huh?" Benjamin smiled playfully.

"You know that's not true, I'm just helping her plan her wedding and going shopping for our new sister some clothes." I placed my hand on his chest before he wrapped me up in his arms and placed a delicate kiss on my lips.

"Don't be too long." He whispered to me with a roguish smile that made me shiver.

"Never." I stroked his cheek tenderly before hearing two small footsteps enter the room.

"Ewww, children present!" Izeya said as she saw me and her dad kissing, Izeya and Nefertiti were my adopted children, it wasn't official yet, but as soon as I left high school we were going to make it official by getting the right documents together and then they would officially be mine!

"Izzy, shush. They are only kissing." Tee giggled at her older looking sister as her face coiled up in disgust.

"You know, one day you'll feel the same about somebody…." I told my daughter.

"I'll never." Her face creased up and she smiled as Nefertiti rolled her eyes.

"Everybody falls in love, Izzy! That's part of life." She said very sarcastically and then smiled at me and her father.

"Just because you have a boyfriend!" Izeya said to her sister and I sighed as Tee growled.

"Embry is NOT my boyfriend! He's just my imprint!" She cried as her sister began to tease her about it. It was true that Embry had imprinted on the half werewolf, half human child, but that didn't make him her boyfriend, the girl was only physically nine for crying out loud!

"He will be soon though!" Izeya said looking up at her sister; thought Izeya was physically around 11, the difference in the girls faces were what drew their ages. In height though, Izeya was smaller than Tee.

"Shut up!" Nefertiti growled at her sister before turning away and then running up the stairs.

"Izeya Esmeralda Racluse! Go say sorry to your sister now!" Benjamin demanded with his authoritive alpha voice. Izeya hung her head and nodded to her father before turning around and following the path Tee had just taken up the stairs.

"Children." I muttered and then began to laugh.

"Good bye, Maddie." Benjamin kissed my lips again and then sighed, "Come back to me."

"I will, Benjamin." I giggled at his worry.

"You know I worry, I just don't want to lose you again." He sighed dramatically.

"I know, Benjamin. I know." I kissed his neck and then turned, "I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Good bye, my little shade." He said using his new endearment for me, 'his little shade.'

**Unnamed Child**

I watched as the other vampires lay there, starving from lack of blood, their red eyes boring into my soul and all I could do was pity them. I didn't know who I was, I didn't know where I was from and I had no name, yet I still pitied every single one of these innocent souls.

I only have one memory, a memory of a kind faced, brown haired woman and a man with topaz eyes looking down lovingly at me and another two people, younger than the man and woman, one with brown hair and brown eyes and one with bronze ringlets looking into my eyes and smiling… and then that's where my memories ended.

I watched as one vampire sat in the corner of our cell, crying pitifully, broken, dry sobs. I cringed at her display of emotion, I guess been locked up all your life made you void of emotion.

I didn't even know what the outside world was like; all I remember were the kind faces in my dim memories. One thing I knew set me apart from these vampires thought was the fact that I grew, and slept and the fact I had apparently green eyes. I didn't know what I looked like, I can't ever remember seeing my reflection, I remember when the vampires would tell me stories of the world, about how green the trees were, the beautiful blue skies, the crystal clear water, red and gray bricked housed, flowers that were every shade of the rainbow, _rainbows. _

I walked up to the sobbing vampire, it was a vampire named Mavis, she had been here over a century away from everything she held dear in the world.

"Mavis, are you okay?" I asked her, placing a hand on her back.

I heard her sniff and then she sighed, "Yes, I'm fine child." She turned and tried to give me a reassuring smile and then she said, "Would you like to hear a story?"

"Yes please!" I said joyfully, Mavis was one of the best story tellers here apart from Ursula who told me magical fairy tales of princes and princesses!

"Once upon a time in a forest," Mavis began, "a pregnant deer is about to give birth. She found a remote grass field near a strong-flowing river. It seemed a safe place. Suddenly labour pains began. At the same moment, dark clouds gather around above and lightning started a forest fire. She looked to her left and saw a hunter with his bow extended pointing at her. To her right, she spotted a hungry lion approaching her. What could the pregnant deer do? She was in labour! What would happen? Would the deer survive? Would she give birth to the fawn? Would the fawn survive? Or would everything be burnt by the forest fire? Would she perish to the hunter's arrow? Would she die a horrible death at the hands of the hungry male lion approaching her? She was constrained by the fire on the one side and the flowing river on the other and boxed in by her natural predators. What does she do? She focused on giving birth to a new life. The sequence of events that follows are:  
- Lightning strikes and blinds the hunter.  
- He releases the arrow which zips past the deer and strikes the hungry lion.  
- It starts to rain heavily, and the forest fire is slowly doused by the rain.  
- The deer gives birth to a healthy fawn.  
The moral of the story is child that in our life too, there are moments of choice when we are confronted on all sides with negative thoughts and possibilities. Some thoughts are so powerful they overcome us and overwhelm us. Maybe we can learn from the deer. The priority of the deer in that given moment was simply to give birth to a baby. The rest was not in her hands and any action or reaction that changed her focus would have likely resulted in death or disaster." Mavis finished and I sat there like a clam smiling widely.

"So what you are saying is that even though you are confronted on all sides sometimes you must carry on with what you are doing?" I asked Mavis.

"Yes, child. What I am saying is even though you are confronted on all sides sometimes you must carry on with what you are doing?" I asked Mavis.

"Yes, child. What I am saying is that _you _are confronted on all sides. We all are here, all here against our own free will… you need to escape, and you need to make it your priority to escape and whatever else happens is not in your hands. We need to take a stand, child and let us all be free one way or another, whether through death or in the land of the living, because either of those options is better than this dark hell we live in." Mavis growled the last words in anger.

"We can't make a stand Mavis, you know that. The.. Voltouri are too powerful." I sighed trying to convince Mavis for the millionth time and uprising would not work.

"But child, I sense a change, I sensed it months ago, most of them have been destroyed! Only a few measly guards that guard this place is all that is stopping us live again." She grasped my hand and I pulled away from her.

"No Mavis, you know that's not true. We've been in here too long and you know it. You just want to get out, but that's never going to happen." I said sadly to the woman.

"One day, you'll find your way child, one day, maybe one day soon you will get out, and then you will be free and happy." Mavis said patting my hand before turning away from me to stare out of the cell and look dramatically into the distance.

_What if she was right though? What if they have been destroyed? They can't have been the only powerful coven and certainly we cannot be the only ones who have reason to hate the voltouri, could it be possible? We'd have to wait and see…_

**WHAT DO YOU THINK HUH? HUH? ;) REVIEW PLEASE! IT MAKES MY DAY! :D**


	8. Shopping and Saving

**Chapter Five**

**Shopping and Saving**

"_If you want your children to be intelligent, read them fairy tales. If you want them to be more intelligent, read them more fairy tales."_

_-_Albert Einstein

**Madison Cullen**

We arrived at Seattle. There was nothing special about Seattle, just the fact that it was a larger city than either Forks or La Push. Nothing much impresses you about the city once you've travelled through the amazon and raged war on ravenous vampires wanting to kill you.

But, there again, the city did have some kind of _human _beauty about it. The bright lights, the smell of damp and dust mites, the dusty alley ways and the dirty street corners littered with waste and the magical sky scrapers many meters high that you could imagine been built into the clouds.

I guess at night the city was also pretty beautiful, the sound of police cars zooming around and the smell of puke and alcohol ringing around the streets. The feeling of fear and violence that couldn't really hurt me, the anger, the passion. I guess that's what it must be like to be human, so beautifully human…

"Come on girls! Let's go _shoooopppiiiinnnnngggg!" _Alice said shrilly, I can honestly say I found my aunt rather irritating when we went shopping with her. She got way too over excited.

"Fine." Renesmee grumbled, seemingly not in a much better mood than me.

"Aww come on, cheer up girls!" Alice frowned sticking her lip out at us both.

"It's a bit hard to be giddy when we're been forced her against our own will." I groaned to her.

"Actually Nessie invited you because you're her maid of honour. It was her who is been forced along. Not you." Alice smiled at me knowingly and Renesmee shook her head and face palmed herself.

Within minutes we were at a shop that sold dresses of all kinds for special occasions. Alice ran to the rack and began to pull through the dresses looking at them, they were beautiful and very expensive designer wedding dresses and within seconds she had a large pile of white and ivory gowns piled up for Nessie to try on.

"Come on then, try them on!" Alice beamed; I shook my head and looked at Nessie pitifully.

"And so it begins." Renesmee murmured under her breath to me. I couldn't hold back a smile as she picked up the first wedding dress, She went into the cubical and closed the red velvet curtain quickly, I heard a zip and then she walked out.

The dress was awful. It swamped her small figure and made her look like a kid in a dolls dress or as if she was trying to copy some Disney princess.

"No, try this one." Alice said barely hiding her disgust for the dress on Renesmee.

She tried on dress after dress, not been able to find a nice dress. I had to admit, none of them suited her, even the ones that Alice said 'maybe' to. They were all too big, too poufy and too showy for Renesmee's small frame. I sat on a seat commenting on the dresses, each of them stating that I hated them and wouldn't be seen dead in them. Renesmee seemed to agree but Alice kept throwing small dirty looks my way.

"Maddie, will you try finding me another dress?" Renesmee whispered to me as Alice went looking for more dresses.

"But I-" I was cut off.

"You _know _what I like. Please, just do it, for me?" She begged me, her brown eyes wide with fear at what horrid dresses Alice would bring back next.

I zipped off without another word and surprisingly I went straight to the older wedding dresses, the vintage ones. They were all made out of soft silk and netting, beaded and encrusted with crystals. These were beautiful.

I raided the rack trying to find the perfect dress. I came up with one that had netted sleeves and neck line, but the bodice and skirt were that of a strapless dress. It was white and encrusted with beads and crystals shaped to look like floral patterns the same as the netting. The dress was a corseted back and didn't flare out very much, just enough to look like a wedding dress but not overly poufy like the dresses Alice kept picking.

I took it back to the changing room and Alice looked at me, "Where have you been?" She asked me and then her face dropped when she saw the dress in my arms.

"I thought I'd give her a dress to try on that I thought would suit her." I smiled and then hooked it on the rack Alice was hanging her dresses on.

"But I'm supposed to pick her dress." She frowned heavily.

"No, Nessie is supposed to pick the dress." I grumbled as Renesmee came out yet again in a dress that made her look like she was wearing a Cornish pasty on her bottom half.

"Try that one." I pointed at the dress, all of a sudden Renesmee's face broke into a smile and she quickly rushed back into the room with that dress, throwing the pasty dress over and letting it land near Alice so she could put it back on the coat hanger.

I heard Renesmee gasp and then she walked out with tears in her eyes.

The dress hugged her figure making her look slender yet curvy; the dress hugged her at the right points and flared out at her hips. Whenever she moved, the slight glow on her skin and the jewels on her dress seemed to act as one and sparkle together like mad. I felt a sob catch in my throat. She looked undeniably beautiful.

"It seems Maddie was right. That's the dress!" Alice yapped and then grinned as if she had chosen the dress. She took an armful of wedding dresses back to their respective racks and I rolled my eyes, still watching Renesmee as she swayed in the mirror checking herself out.

"Maddie, it's beautiful." She whispered to me and then pulled me into a big hug. "Thank you so much!"

"I did good for once." I half smiled and then touched Renesmee's hand and used my power to send thought's into Renesmee's head. _I'm glad it looks nice. I don't know how many more pasty dresses I could have stood to see you in._

_I know, I hated those poufy dresses. They didn't suit me. _Nessie cringed as she sent me her thoughts back.

_Maybe Alice is losing her fashion sense. _I giggled and Nessie smiled at me, pulling her hand away as Alice came to us again.

"The dress maker would like to start alterations right away!" She squeaked with excitement.

"Yeh." Renesmee and Me both said sarcastically at the same time.

**Isabella Cullen**

"Right, There's the prison, I must go now. Even though I hate the Voltouri I cannot fight the people who once used to be my brothers and I won't put my babies life at risk like that." Jane stoked her baby's hair and looked into my eyes. I saw nothing to say that she was lying or trying to deceive us.

"Thank you Jane." Edward said sincerely. I nodded at her, still not fully trusting her.

I then turned and ran at the vampire at the entrance to the intimidating stone building. We had no strategy, just to divide and conquer really. There were little more than four vampires, a number me and Edward could easily take with our powers.

I ran at one vampire, I swung around and gave him a fast and powerful roundhouse kick in the ribs, he howled in torment but raced towards me. i gave him a sharp punch to the jaw, seeing my chance as he clutched his mutilated mouth, I punched again, and this time the vampire wasn't so lucky. With a loud crack his head fell off his shoulders. I left the body for Edward to burn as he confronted the other two vampires attacking him.

I walked inside the prison, it had high stone walls, something I was sure a vampire could easily break. I wondered what kept the vampires here and kept them so weak… then I saw a glowing orb on the wall. It was red and reminded me of a crystal ball only it was ruby coloured and seemed to be lit from within with some mystical flame that could get inside the crystal and not only light it but give it life.

I felt my knees collapse and my vision went blurry. It was like I was human again. I quickly put up my shield and stood back up. That teaches me never to put my shielded down when I'm in danger!

I looked at the orb again, and it still had the ethereal glow about it, something was beckoning me towards it but my love for my unnamed daughter drove me onward.

Then I froze again. What had made me so weak? What had literally made me feel like I was a weak human again?!

I turned around and ran at the orb, picking it up of the resting place on the wall. It was very warm, but not warm like it was burning as it looked like it was. Strange.

I picked up the orb and was about to smash it when Edward ran in saying "Stop!"

He then collapsed to his knees the same as I had. "Edward!" I ran to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, one hand still on the glowing orb.

"Don't smash it. That thing… it's the witches Orb. It's one of the most powerful artifacts of the witches and it's been missing for millennia. I've read about it before, we need to return it to the witches." Edward stated as his breathing became heavier… more human.

"What is it doing to you?" I shook the damned ball and felt like I wanted to aim it at the stone walls of the prison.

"It makes us weak, partially messes with our metabolism to make us more… human like, I think. Maybe that's how they stopped vampires escaping this place." Edward stood very slowly. "It feels weird been so weak." Then he gasped.

"What is it Edward?" I looked at him concerned.

"The orb! It has thoughts!" HE blurted looking very scared as he backed away from the orb.

"What's it… what's he… or she… thinking?" I frowned and then I touched the orb again.

"It's not really a thought… more a feeling… it… it likes you Bella." He smiled, he said this as if the orb was a child, like he did when he realised Nessie loved me in my womb.

"I wish I could hear it." I sighed and then gave the orb to Edward and he seemingly could not support the weight of the small object. "Maybe you could turn off for a little bit?" Edward asked the orb looking rather crazy.

All of a sudden the light from the ball dimmed and then went out as if the orb actually listened to Edward.

"That was creepy." I shivered and then walked down the hall with a now strong Edward. I began to hear murmurings and stirrings from the vampires in their cells. They must have felt their strength return to them. One door busted open and a crazy vampire ran out yelling "I'm FREEEEEE"

I cringed inwardly and continued down the now very busy hall. Then I saw her, the girl who I knew had to be mine and Edwards. She had my brown hair down to the back of her knees, her pale skin was smudged with dirt but underneath you could tell she looked just like my other daughters… and there was also those eyes. Those bright green eyes that were a mirror of Edward's human ones.

The girl stood silently in the hallway looking dazed as all of the vampires pushed past her. I ran to the girl, almost getting crushed in the stream of vampires. I wanted to call her, but she had no name.

Finally I came face to face with her. She looked me up and down and I saw her eyes widen in… recognition?

"Mom?" She whispered. I shivered and then blinked.

"You remember me." I stated and then I hugged my daughter.

"I remember the day the Voltouri took me… I don't remember anything else though." She whispered as she began to cry.

"What's your name?" I asked her. She blinked and then smiled at me.

"What did you name me?" She asked back and then I felt really guilty as I didn't know what I had named my own daughter.

"I can't remember…. The Voltouri made us forget… please, forgive me." I begged her as Edward came from behind me and managed to get to his daughter at last.

"The name the vampire's in my cell gave me was Winona. It means daughter." She shrugged and then me and Edward both hugged Winona again. Our beautiful daughter…

**Next chapter will be in Winnie's (Winona's) PoV and I'll take some requests for this. The Orb will play a big part in the story… and don't think I've forgotten about our villain Joseph… also, I've gotten Renesmee's wedding written already. That should be up around chapter… tenish?**

**SO REVIEW FOR WHAT PoV YOU WANT! :D Also… I'm going to take requests for characters so if you want review a character you would like in my story, name them, give 5 main personality traits and write who would portray them…. TTFN!**


	9. A head Of The Game

_**Saimreen, Joseph was literally introduced in chapter three of this story… He isn't particularly a villain yet but as he states, thousands of years ago the voltouri killed him and then he was brought back by a witch who he killed. He is half werewolf half vampire. A Werepire, if you will. **_

_**Nothing much is known about his exept that her states he will 'Take his rightful place in the world.' I can't reveal much more**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Ahead Of The Game**

* * *

"_Falling in love is very real, but I used to shake my head when people talked about soul mates, poor deluded individuals grasping at some supernatural ideal not intended for mortals but sounded pretty in a poetry book. Then, we met, and everything changed, the cynic has become the converted, the sceptic, an ardent zealot."_

_-_E.A. Bucchianeri

* * *

**Taramina Cullen**

It was now the beginning of December and only twenty five days till Renesmee's wedding which she would be having on Christmas day. The arrangements were all made and the wedding was going ahead.

I wondered when I might get married to Eddie, he had proposed but past that we hadn't really decided when we would get married or even if we would. I guess there was no real point in getting married, we had already consummated our love and were one in body, mind, heart and soul but to me marriage was something deeper than any of that. It was a promise, a promise to each other that no matter what you would stick through everything together thick and thin.

Eddie touched my arm as if he was taking me out of my trance and my inner monologue came to a halt. "What?" I murmured to him as he stroked my arm.

"I was just thinking about Renesmee's wedding." He smiled down at me and I began to chuckle. What a strange coincidence that we were thinking about the exact same thing. "What's funny Miss Bride's maid?"

"The fact that I was thinking the same thing." I said dryly and realised my tone seemed hurt. Miss. He called me Miss!

"What's wrong?" He frowned and cupped my face in his hand sweetly as I pulled away trying not to look into his warm brown eyes. If I did I knew I would end up spilling my soul to him as I always had.

"Nothing." I stood up and began to exit the room. I didn't want thing to be awkward between us and I didn't want to have the conversation between him about a wedding, as far as he was concerned weddings were silly and a whole heap of nonsense as he had told me, and I just remember vaugly nodding and agreeing trying not to make him mad if he knew that I wanted a wedding with him.

"Is it something I've done?" He looked a little sad, concern filled his eyes and I tried not to look too pissed off or sad.

"It's nothing you've done, honestly. Just me. All me." I sighed and then walked over and I hugged him. He pulled my head into his chest, and I was glad for once that I was smaller than him. I wasn't heaps smaller, I was around 5'7, but him been 6'2, it was easy for us to fit together nicely.

"It's something that I've said isn't it." He sighed and pushed me away.

"No." I growled and then I realised my fatal flaw, when I got pissed, he knew he was right.

"I knew it." He face palmed himself and then he took my chin in his hand and jerked my face up to meet his gaze. "What is it, Taramina. Just tell me!"

"I can't!" I growled at him, a tear grazing down my cheek, "You said it was silly, stupid and a waste of money!" I cried.

"Renesmee's wedding?" He asked with a shocked expression plastered on his face.

"No!" I hissed as the tears began to come more freely now.

"Our wedding." He sighed, "Tara, I thought _you _thought weddings were stupid. You always told me the things I told you!"

"Because I thought that's what you believed!" I cried again and then Eddie began to laugh. "It's not funny!" I grumped.

"It actually _is. _We both want to get married but we've both been lying about it to make each other feel better and yet it's been tearing us both up inside." He sighed heavily and wrapped his hand around my waist, pulling me down onto the love seat, "When I was younger I always thought I'd marry the person I thought I could live with, but I don't want to marry the person I can live with. I want to marry the person I can't live without."

"So you do want to marry me?" I whispered as a smile spread across my face.

"I wouldn't have proposed if I didn't want to marry you. I thought

"So you do want to marry me?" I whispered as a smile spread across my face.

"I wouldn't have proposed if I didn't want to marry you. I thought _you_ didn't want to get married!" He laughed and then kissed me. My arms wrapped around his neck and as he broke the kiss I nuzzled my head into his shoulder.

"Can we watch a film?" I asked.

"Not-"

"Yes we are watching the notebook." I grumped. I watched it at least once a week with Eddie and you could guarantee each time I cried like I was watching it for the first time.

"Fine." Eddie shook his head with a smile and picked up the remote. He pressed play on the DVD player knowing the film was in from the last time we watched it and then the Notebook started to play.

"I love you Eddie." I said as I watched the two teenagers on the screen.

"I love you too, Tara." He kissed the top of my head sweetly and I knew that I was going to fall asleep in his arms while we watched this film.

**Renesmee Cullen**

"Twenty five days until you are Mrs Renesmee Black!" Madison teased me, she prodded my side and I saw Winona raise and eye brow. She knew we were her sisters yet she didn't seem to want to mess about with us and yet she was so childlike in her approach to things. Everything was so new to her in the first few days she arrived back that she was just very confused.

"Renesmee _Cullen-_Black." I frowned at my sister.

"You're keeping you're old name as well?" Winona looked confused, "I thought in marriage that the female was supposed to take the males name as a sign of respect and her new role as the submissive character in the relationship." She said.

"Winnie, listen. Those vampires who uh… raised… you they were old fashioned. In this day and age we can do what we want. It doesn't matter if we are females." Maddie rolled her eyes slightly and then laid a hand on our sisters arm.

"Oh. That makes sense." Winona nodded slightly. She was strange sometimes, but I guess I was used to strange with my family so I didn't comment.

"So, where do you think we should go on holiday?" I grinned.

"You mean the _only moon _isn't sorted out yet?" Winona asked me with a frown.

"What?" I felt my face turn into a confused expression.

"I think she means honeymoon." Madison scowled at me as I looked at her sceptically.

"Oh, yes. A honeymoon." Winona nodded to herself for reassurance.

"No I haven't planned the honeymoon yet. I need to think of somewhere to go. Me and Jake have a few Ideas. It's the only thing I refused to let Alice help me with. We have the passports ready and everything so it's just a matter of paying for it and deciding where we are going." I grinned.

"When me and Benjamin get married I'm going to go on a world trip with him. We'd go see every continent and go on a safari in Kenya, see the pyramids in Egypt; we'd see the Taj Mahal, Machu Picchu… We'd go everywhere." Madison said dreamily.

"I'd stay here. It's beautiful." Winona smiled as she looked out of the window at the greenery.

"Well, the idea of a honey moon is to escape all of the stuff here." I rolled my eyes, Winona was way too day-dreamy to help me plan a perfect honey moon.

"Why don't you go somewhere hot like Australia? You could go to the Sydney opera house and swimming in the great barrier reef…" And as she said that I knew I had my mind made up.

"Maddie that's perfect!" I grinned as I threw my arms around her.

"So… you're going to Australia?" She laughed and I nodded giddily.

"Don't you think that you should possibly discuss this with your husband?" Winona asked me. I shrugged and then thought about it.

"I guess you do have a point, but I know I'll get my own way, plus Jacob wanted to go to plain places. In Australia you can do so much!" I cried.

"I've never really been anywhere." Winona sighed and I saw a tear drift down her face.

"Well now you can go anywhere you want and do anything you want. In fact, why don't you enrol in senior year with Me, Nessie, Eddie, Mare, Lottie, Tara and Leo?" Maddie asked Winona.

"You want me to come to school with you?" Winona chirped, her eyes bright as she smiled.

"Of course we do! You're our sister, Winnie!" I grinned placing my arm around her like I used to do with Maddie when she was younger, I also used her nick name 'Winnie' to show that she was just as much a part of the Cullen family as any of the other children.

"I am you're sister." Winnie smiled and hugged me, "And I want to go to school with you… all of you." She looked at Maddie with a huge smile on her face.

"The Cullen Sisters are all going to high school now!" I held up my hand to Maddie who high fived it. Winona looked confused but slowly placed her hand on mine.

Maddie began to giggle. "You're supposed to slap her hand like I did. It's a sign to say 'YEH!'" Maddie nudged Winnie who high fived me again, this time properly.

"Wait… you're still going to school after you're married?" Maddie frowned a little.

"Of course I am. I need to graduate, and I have friends and stuff. I can't just forget them." I laughed a little at her confusion.

"If I was getting married, I wouldn't be going back to school." She snorted sceptically, "I'd be moving in with Benjamin and looking after my children."

"So marry him then." I grinned, "And remember, I'm your maid of honour!"

"Ha. You won't be no maid after your honey moon." Madison winked at me, which caused me to go slightly red.

"Well at least I'll be able to have sex with Jake, you'll just be trying to convince Ben to have sex with you." I smirked at her.

"Oh yeh? Not when we get married. I'm going to start planning my wedding. I've decided. I want to get married on my birthday." Maddie crossed her arms as if she was very determined about this.

"Like Alice will plan a wedding only six weeks after mine." I rolled my eyes.

"Alice isn't planning my wedding. I want You, Winona, Mare, Tara and Lottie to help me." Madison smiled at me. I felt a lump in my throat at as she said me first.

"I get to help plan your wedding?" Winnie squealed, reminding me a bit of Alice.

"Just don't go all Alice on us." Madison said to Winnie as if she read my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry." Winnie smiled shyly, she had felt Alice's full wrath as soon as she had come here. They went shopping for a whole new wardrobe and Esme had already designed her room and decorated it. I swear my family was loopy.

**Joseph Perditio **

"Quello che è successo ai Volturi?!" I snarled at the vampire who cringed at my presence. Volterra was a mess. The volturi had been annihilated and now I had no purpose. But now there was another opening. Another opening what Vampires, Witches and Werewolves were fighting for. Dominance over the city and dominance over the very species that they were fighting.

The opening was for a ruler, a great ruler over the species and as I was half vampire, half werewolf and my mother had been a witchblood vampire, that meant my veins were thick with witch blood. The witchblood ran through my veins meaning that I could cast spells. I was all three and I was the most powerful thing they had ever seen. They would bow down to me.

The vampire refused to answer my question so with one quick motion I twisted his neck and his head snapped off like a twig in my grasp. I took a match out of my pocket and burned the vampire before he could get back together.

I needed to structure a plan to take over the supernatural world, and the only way I could do that would be with allies.

* * *

_**What D'ya think? **__** IS Joseph really a bad guy? Do you want Maddie and Benjamin to get Married? What about Tara and Eddie? REQUESTS FOR PoVs available :D**_


	10. Loving You, Loving Me

**Chapter Seven**

**Loving You, Loving Me**

* * *

"_Loving somebody is like trying to remember a somebody you've never met. It's completely impossible yet at the same time it's not."_

_-_True Tigress

* * *

**Benjamin Racluse**

It was finally the weekend and that meant that Maddie could finally come back to my cottage. It was awful when she had to go back to school after out long weekends together. Sometimes I wished she didn't have to go to school, and I know she wished that she didn't have to either but we both knew it was for the best, and when she finally finished school we would get married and finally be together in the way that she wanted us to be together.

I knew that she wanted to move in with me and also have a physical relationship with me, and I also wanted those things but I couldn't bring myself to disrespect her parents or her for that matter. I wanted to wait until the right time for all of this to happen, and that was after she graduated school.

My children already thought of her at their mother, even thought Izeya was technically one and a half years old, she looked around eleven or twelve now. It seemed that been a werepire her aging was similar to that of a witchbood. Nefertiti also thought of Madison as her mother, though she was only physically seven at this moment in time, her growth rate was a lot slower, as she as only a Lycanthrope, a half werewolf half human hybrid. She was only around a year old at this time.

I couldn't wait for her to finally arrive here after school. Friday was my favourite day of the week because it was the day my family became complete again.

"Tee, Izzy, hurry up! You're mother's coming soon! Tidy you're rooms!" I yelled to my daughters up stairs. I heard Nefertiti groan and Izeya must have gotten to work because I could here her rattling about upstairs.

My door opened suddenly and I turned around to meet my love.

"Benjamin!" Madison cried and ran into my arms, I picked her up, her legs wrapping around my waist as I kissed her. She was so small at five foot that if I didn't pick her up I would have had to bend a lot. It was amazing how much I loved this young woman.

"Where are the children?" Maddie asked me as I placed her down on the kitchen counter. I saw her lip stick out, "Why did you put me on the counter?"

"Because I have cooked something for you and I want you to taste it." I grinned.

"Go on then." She shut her eyes and opened her mouth, waiting for me to place a morsel of the food into it. I took the tray in my hand, it was still warm from the oven. I picked up the food and placed it on her tongue. She closed her mouth and chewed slowly. "It's amazing! What is it?"

"Blueberry and chocolate cookie cake." I laughed, "Kind of a mistake. I meant to buy cherries chocolate and cherry cookies, and then I picked up blueberries by mistake and I also didn't realise I bought self raising flour either rather than normal flour so it turned out more like a cake than an actual cookie." I chuckled.

"Who ever knew you could cook? Even if it was a fluke?" Maddie laid her head on my chest and I bent down and kissed the top of her head, smelling her strawberry scented shampoo, but it smelled different.

"Have you changed your shampoo?" I asked her, it wasn't rare for her to do this. Unlike Nessie she liked to experiment with different smells.

"Yes, It's pomegranate. It smells more… bitter… that the strawberry, but it's still nice." She smiled, her grey eyes looking into mine, and then Izeya came downstairs.

"Mom!" She cried running into Maddie's arms and grinning. From the outside this may have looked strange as physically there was about seven years between the two of them, but to me it was completely normal. Izeya's mother had broken my heart and abandoned her child and now Madison had stepped up to act like her mother which was perfect as they loved each other more than I could have hoped.

"Hey! I want a hug!" Nefertiti cried as she tugged on Izeya to get to Madison.

"There's enough of me to go around, jeeze! You act like you haven't seen me for months." Madison chuckled a little.

I loved how my family was finally coming together. It was more than I could have ever hoped for. A year ago, my children were dead and I was alone with a tribe in the middle of the amazon, a tribe who only respected me out of fear and I was plagued by nightmares and self loathing.

Now I loved every waking moment and it seemed that my life was a dream and I could not hope for anymore than I already had. The only thing that could make it better would be to have Madison with me all of the time and to marry her and have our own child or children together and then we would be a proper family.

**Charlotte Cullen**

I looked in the mirror, one final glance and I knew I was perfect. Seth would find me completely irresistible tonight. I looked stunning in my little black, backless dress and my black heels that added almost six inches to my height.

We were going on a date to a nice restaurant in La Push, somewhere called Three Rivers Resort Restaurant. I heard a beep of a horn outside and I knew it could only be one person. I grined with joy and ran down the stairs, right into my dad.

"Do you really think I'm letting you go out with a horny wolf in that?" He jestured to my outfit.

"But I look nice!" I cried and pulled the hem of my skirt down a little.

"That's the problem!" He boomed at me and I felt the anger rising in my throat as I was about to yell at him.

"Emmett, leave her alone. She looks fine. Nessie's only four months older than her and she's getting married in less than a month. Seth won't hurt her. Bye sweetie." My mom said sticking up for me, she kissed my head and I kissed her cheek, giving her a quick squeeze.

"Daddy, I'll always be youre little girl, but I'm growing up and there's nothing you can do about it. Let me go, please. Seth's waiting." I whispered to him.

He sighed and bent down to hug me, "If he dare hurt you.." He muttered.

"He won't daddy. He's my imprint." I smiled at him and kissed him on his cheek like I had done my mom. "Bye!" I cried as I half ran out of the door to Seth's car. He smiled at me from the door, leaning against the car so he could open the door for me like a gentleman.

"Hey, Lottie." He said with a huge smile on his lips.

"Hiya Seth." I greeted him and climbed in the car. He walked around the other side and got into the drivers seat and then he started up the car.

"Trouble with your dad?" He said, his eyes drifting down my body. He smiled, almost teasingly and with a hint of seduction in his smile.

"Yeh, he didn't like what I'm wearing." I giggled and then placed my hand over his on the cluctch of the car. I gave his hand a little squeeze.

"You know if you don't stop that I'm going to crash. It's hard enough to keep my eyes off you as it is." He half smiled again, but this time more longingly than seductively.

I sighed and looked out of the window as we passed a lot of trees. After a while in comfortable silence we arrived at a Restaurant in the middle of nowhere. The restaurant was the one he had described to me, but only one thing was different.

On the outside, a sign said 'No Vampires Allowed.' I didn't know if to take that as serious or if to laugh at it. I did neither and decided to elbow Seth in the stomach.

"Oww, why did you do that?" He winced in pain. I thought I'd elbowed him lightly.

"No vampires allowed?" I raised an eyebrow pointing at the sign.

"Old stories on the reservation you know, about the cold ones." He winked, "But you're not cold and you certainly look as hot as you are tonight so you won't have a problem getting in."

Seth took my hand and led me into the restaurant, it was smallish and not really fancy, but it was very traditional and I found myself liking the lively and slightly loud atmosphere. There was a faint smell of Alcohol in the air and I realised that I liked that too.

We chose a table by a window, a tree covered the window slightly and the branch kept tapping on the window in the shallow breeze outside. _Tap-tap tap-tap tap-tap._

"Lottie. Lottie!" Seth waved a hand in front of my face and then began to laugh, "Stop zoning out. I asked what you wanted to eat."

"Oh, I'll have the umm… mushroom ravioli?" I said picking the first thing I saw on the menu in front of me. Seth nodded and then told the waiter what I wanted.

Seth then bent down into his bag and brought out something that made me smile. "I got you a gift."

"What is it?" I asked him, he placed the jewelry box in my hand, the box was heavy and when I opened it I gasped looking at him shocked. In the box was a ring.

"Seth, I don't know! I don't think I'm ready for this… I mean-"

"Calm it, Lottie. It's not an engagement ring. Not yet anyway. It's a promise ring. I thought with all of this happening and the fact that we've technically been dating for months now, I thought you'd like something to make it official, and now maybe we can officially call eachother boyfriend and girlfriend." He cut in, and as he said the worlds 'boyfriend and girlfriend' I began to laugh.

"So now it's official?" I smiled.

"If you want it to be, and only as long as you say yes of course." He placed his hand on mine and I felt the corners of my mouth form into a smile again.

"Of course I'll say yes!" I chirped and then Seth took the box, took the ring out and then put it on my finger, surprisingly, the same finger as a wedding ring would be placed on.

"Why have you put it on that finger?" I asked him.

"Because you get a ring for each stage of the relationship. A promise ring to show that I've promised myself to you. And engagement ring to show that I want to marry you. A wedding ring to show I have married you, and an eternity ring to show that you are mine forever." Seth smiled deeply and I couldn't help but stand up and walk around the table to kiss him.

It was only when I head a cough from behind me that I stopped kissing him and I realised that the waiter had brought our food. I began to laugh again as I walked around the table to sit down.

"I love you Seth." I said as I stuck my fork into the grotesque looking ravioli.

"I love you more." Seth challenged.

"I love you morer." I growled playfully.

"I love you morererererererer." Seth bit into his stake and I realised that I was glad I got the mushroom ravioli. Stake was way too chewy and messy for me.

"That's not possible." I shook my head and protested.

"Yes it is." He countered and we carried on like that for the rest of the night, just casually playing and debating random stuff, and that's what I loved about Seth. He was my best friend and now my boyfriend.

* * *

_**My laptop is now working so chapter's should be up a lot faster than usual for the next couple of weeks. There may not be one tomorrow as I'm off to see Leeds Christmas lights been turned on, but there will definitely be one up Friday! :D**_

_**More requests for PoV's? :)**_


	11. War Raging In Volterra

**Chapter Eight**

**War Raging In Volterra**

* * *

"_What if evil doesn't really exist? What if evil is something dreamed up by man, and there is nothing to struggle against except out own limitations? The constant battle between our will, our desires, and our choices?"_

_-_Libba Bray

* * *

In Volterra that night, the sky was a dark and cloudless ocean of midnight blues and twinkling whites and yellows. There are a thousand stars glittering like a vampires skin. They look so close, you could have picked them from the sky.

There was a cool breeze blowing from the east, the salty wind beating against the buildings. All is quiet and there are no bird's cry, or hawk's squawks, or eagle's shrieks. All that is around is the distant eerie silence as a cold war in Volterra carries on in the back streets and allyways away from human eyes.

High above the smells of humans, they are completely oblivious to what is happening around them in their beloved city, apart from the odd murder happening here and there from some unsuspecting human, death seemed to be avoiding them pretty well.

The lights were ablaze where any predator could see them. They were foolish, really. It's beautiful though, The blues resemble the daytime sky, the greens the trees and grass. The yellows resemble honey and dandelions, the reds the colour of apples and cherries. Marvellous. The jagged outlines of their square buildings cut into the sky.

The backstreets of the city where the war rages on are crowded with trash and abandoned cats mewl, but that was the place where the fighting happened, the actual fighting and the mental war.

There were three main groups that were fighting, the witches, the werewolves and the vampires all fighting to take control of the city where the once most powerful clan of vampires had made their residence and almost wiped out the other two species entirely.

Mind games, everything was about mind games in this war, it wasn't about money, fighting, it was all about playing the right game and finding the power to lead a nation.

All three parties had their leaders, the vampires had an older vampire named Abreham, he had a handsome appearance with a pale complexion, a broad forehead, strong bone structure, a straight nose and a well-formed mouth with piercing blood red eyes. He's very manipulative, ruthless when it comes to getting what he wants, sinister, sadistic, sociopathic, evil, vengeful and dangerous.

The werewolves had a werewolf named Caleb, he was been forced into the spot of 'king' as he had one of the most dangerous powers known to the werewolf world. He could easily compel any mind to do his bidding. He is very tall and very Nordic in physical appearance, with piercing electric blue eyes and short, close-cropped white-platinum blond hair.

And possibly the most dangerous of all were the witches because they were hell bent on destruction, these witches were the same kind that had kidnapped Mary all of those moons ago, evil witches hell bent on been the dominant species. The leader of these was Trixie, she is calculating and selfish, she has a sense of ruthlessness about her and she is known to be tough, feisty, independent, intelligent and very powerful for a witch. Trixie is an extraordinarily beautiful and seductive young woman with an oval face with fine bone structure, a wealth of brown curly hair, and almond-shaped, deep brown eyes with thick dark lashes.

One thing that the other parties did not know was that Joseph was also after the throne of Volterra and he knew how to get it. Joseph was known to the witches and they know what a danger he can be, he is known for been unpredictable, over-protective and stubborn, but also very kind, intelligent, selfless, empathetic, compassionate and naive at times. He believes that it is his duty to preserve and protect the innocent and that is why he wants to rule. He only kills when his life is in danger, when he is hungry or he sees a person as not fit to live for their bad deeds.

All of these four people combined together created a very strange atmosphere in Volterra, nothing seemed to fit together and it was like you could trust nobody.

It was dark now, just outside Volterra, the rain relentlessly poured down, there was a large house, a manor. The large Manor was situated in a forest the green yards, decorated with drenched flower beds, surrounded the manor distanced the trees far from it. All the lights were off. But, when the sparse lightning struck, the pearly white Manor was fully illuminated showing the expert craftsmanship that had gone into it. The large ornate windows let the flashing lights in.

In the manor many witches were plotting how to take down the vampires first and then the werewolves as they saw the vampires as a bigger threat to them. One witch in particular, Justine, was getting bored of the arrangements and decided to go for a wonder around the beautiful old mansion.

As she wondered further and further from the other witches she began to smell vampires. Intrigued, the young witch carried on for she knew that the manor was centred in the forest he was out of range of any communication, the mansion was in no way accessible through normal means and nobody could have known the house was here… Then she heard a loud creek. The creaking and squeaking continued and it diminished any thoughts of safety she had.

She would have accepted that somebody had left a window open and the old building was merely being blown by the wind. But the sounds had started far away and were slowly approaching her. Justine could not locate the source of the noises except for that it was coming for her. The standard creaks were interrupted with a pattering of footsteps. She recognized the sound. When she was younger she had been told that even for a witch she had superb hearing, and the sound of the pattering, that quick rhythmic footing could only come from a vampire. She bolted down some stairs looking in a room, the bedroom, would be the first place invaded. Justine was on the move.

She crept up to the stairs and leaned over the banister. The creaking continued. Slam, the bedroom door shut. Freaked out Justine dashed into the halls a place to hide. Running past bookcases and antiques Justine stopped at the dumbwaiter. She would climb in and disappear from sight. She hoped the dumbwaiter would bless him once more and so he could feel safe that night.

Justine slid open the hole in the wall and looked inside. The dumbwaiter moaned. She was surprised she could still fit; but, still rather young; she was able to squeeze himself in. It smelled of old garlic inside. The noises stopped. Shut away in the shell she felt safe and secure. All of a sudden an overwhelming groaning emanated through the shafts. Justine cascaded down to the bottom of the dumbwaiter shaft. The rope had broken. Wind rushed past her face, her hair flew up in the air. The dumbwaiter crashed into the floor. It sent the sound of a crash throughout Manor, and all of the witches jumped at the sound and then they too heard the snarling of a vampire.

Yet another witch had been killed by a vampire, the witches were all too slow to catch the man as he escaped through a window and the young witch lay bloodied and dead at the bottom of the dumbwaiter shaft waiting for her mangled body to be uncovered.

In another corner of Volterra, three vampires and three werewolves stood in an ally way facing eachother off. Three male vampires, two male werewolves and one female werewolf.

All of them first stared each other down, snarling viciously at eachother neither one wanting to make a move to attack the others as they all knew that whoever made the first move was the one most likely to be killed.

The female werewolf took a step back, and the three male vampires leaped, each male werewolf intercepted a vampire each leaving the female with the largest to deal with.

"You think you can fight me, little wolf?" The vampire snarled at the pretty werewolf who was similar in shape and structure to Alice.

"Yes, I can." She smirked evilly and then jumped on the vampires throat as she gave one large fore arm blow and his head flew off. The other two vampires had not been expecting that and as they were briefly distracted, it only took the werewolves mere seconds to rip them apart and throw a lighter on them.

The werewolves high fived each other as they defeated the vampires, then from the alleyway Joseph descended from the building, landing on the balls of his feet and staring straight at the witches with his emerald green eyes that burned with a dangerous passion.

One of the males snarled and demanded, "who are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare!" Joseph snarled and he then began to make an orb of magic appear in his hand, been half witch blood, the magic ran thick in his veins and he had learned to command the power with an amazing strength.

"You're going to blast us with your pussy magic?" The other male wolf taunted.

"How do you have magic?! You're not a witch!" The female hissed as fear filled her eyes.

"Magic it flows from every crack, streaming forth throughout the land. Men try with all their might to catch it. little did they now they had it, In inventions from trivial to breath-taking, Magic has evolved through the ages It went from spells to medicinal remedies and engineering Human minds made a way to get from place to place faster than ever thought chunks of metal go faster than horses They race through the plains at mind-boggling speeds Now forces of Mother Nature have no hold over places a person can go Magic has changed in warfare, too. Balls of fire were the norm, now metal shards rip through the air. Warfare was once about sheer skill with a weapon you have used for years. To the mindless tedium of pulling a little trigger and dropping lives like a woman kills flies Magic is evolving faster than before Humans believe that magic was forsaken from Earth. They do not know the very beds they sleep in are products of evolved sorcery. Magic is evolving at the speed of light. Nowadays people who use magic are not mages. Instead they're doctors and engineers that make people's lives easier. Making new breakthroughs day after day making our lives easier. Making new breakthroughs day after day making are lives last longer. Magic is evolving faster than most think It is in the air we breathe and the water we drink It was created at the dawn of time to help out those in need. Magic will continue to evolve until no one wishes for its help. This will be the end." Joseph quoted, and then he attacked.

_**REQUESTS FOR REVIEWS OPEN :D ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER TILL RENESMEE'S WEDDING BEGINS! :O**_


	12. Exhilliration Extreme

**Chapter Nine**

**Exhilliration Extreme**

* * *

_"Love does not consist in gazing at each other, but in looking outward together in the same direction."_

- Antoine de Saint-Exupery

* * *

**Renesmee Cullen**

We were all gathered at Grandma's house ready to head out to head out on a three hour drive to Olympia, thought it would probably take only an hour and a half with how fast us vampires usually drove.

I was dressed in a short, black dress that had one thick strap covering my shoulder with a flower bunched on it. It pulled in tightly at my waist and made me look more curvy than I already was. I smiled happily at my reflection and looked at all of the people who were coming on the trip with us.

There was Me, Mom, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Grandma Esme, Grandma Renee (She arrived the previous day), Maddie, Winnie, Lottie, Mary, Tara and Freeyah had also decided to tag along. That made a hefty 12 people on this trip, and we needed three of the cars.

Jacob had decided to have his stag night in La Push for some reason, probably because that was where his brothers were and that was his home, where as me, I wanted to do something different for my hen night.

We took Aunt Alice's Porsche 911 Turbo in which she took herself, Esme, Renee and Freeyah, Aunt Rosalie's BMW M3 in which she took herself, Lottie, Mary and Tara and my mother's Ferrari F430 in which she took herself, me, Maddie and Winnie.

All of our three sports cars zoomed recklessly down the motorway, and as Renee now knew what we were from all of those years ago, she felt safe with Alice driving like a maniac, or that was my assumption anyway.

I sat shotgun next to my mom and Maddie and Winnie sat in the back with their bridesmaid sashes on, and I had a pink 'Bride to Be' sash on and a large badge over my chest that said, 'ONE MORE NIGHT OF FREEDOM!' which made me laugh when Jacob gave it to me and planted a kiss on my lips.

As I suspected we were there within an hour and a half and were ready to spend the full night here. We were going to set off home early in the morning to prepare for the wedding which was happening in the late noon just as the sun was setting. I couldn't believe I was getting married on Christmas and that it was tomorrow!

I didn't know what Alice had planned for me, but as soon as we arrived we went to a nightclub, and I can honestly say it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. The Royal was suppose to be one of the best clubs in Olympia, I guess it was if you like sticky floors, crowded space like a sardine, big douchebags, ugly gogo dancers, gross bathrooms with long lines, and dancing in a concrete dance floor in a warehouse...this place is for you, but it made my evening go on a downer.

The next thing I know some slob is trying to grind against me while I'm sat on a bar stool, and as I tried to push him away, he pressed himself closer to me, his sweat apparent on his chest as he pumped to the pulsing music.

"Come on baby, you know you can't resist!" he muttered as he pulled me off my seat to dance with him. I pulled my hand away using my vampire strength and I heard a distinct _crack _sound which made me cringe and the man scream.

"Serves you right, now piss off!" I growled at the man, he only had a few broken fingers. It might teach him to not hit on women that were obviously about to be married next time.

Maddie then came up to me with a drink, she looked very, _very _happy, which wasn't Madison's style.

"What are you so happy for?" I grumbled towards her as she took a sip from her drink and casually screwed up her face at the rancid taste of the alcohol.

She sighed a little and then sat at the side of me, "I told Alice you wouldn't like this, nightclub aren't your thing, or mine for that matter. And me and you- we're a lot more alike that people think." Madison placed a hand on mind on the edge of the bar and I smiled back at her. "Did you really think I'd just let her plan this though? we're heading out of here at around nine and we're going to do what I'd thought you'd like to do for your hen night." Madison smiled, "Now have some fun!"

When she told me that we were not going to be in here all night, my mood changed and I lightened up because I knew whatever Madison had planned must have been spectacular. She was the kind of person who would end up making me do something reckless.

**Jacob Black**

You couldn't beat spending time with your brothers on your stag night, or the wolf pack, which I classed as my brothers, and then there was Eddie and Leo here as well, the rest of the Cullen males had kindly declined to our offer to come join our stag night,

It was tradition in the Quileute tribe to do what we were doing now, all of us, every single one of my wolf pack sat around with their imprints, even Leah and Nahuel and they wrote down what they wanted for the future. People without an imprint wrote what they did want in the future, what they wanted to do, achieve and what their imprint would be like, and then we would pray to our ancestors and throw the paper into the fire and watch as it went to the great spirit wolves of the past.

All of the wolves did this, Quil and a ten year old Clare chatted and laughed together like the best of friends, Kim and Jared sat together with Kim on his knee and his arms around her waist, whispering things in her ears for her to write as he stroked her baby bump that was maybe a few months old. Leah and Nahuel snuggled close to each other, although they swore they were only friends, they seemed incredibly close and I knew for a fact that each of them would cave eventually because they had been on numerous dates and were clearly in love. Sam and Emily had also joined us as well, for old times sake. It seemed a while since Sam had been the alpha, but you could see everybody still had great respect for him even if he wasn't the alpha of our pack anymore.

Everyone one by one spoke about what they wanted in the future, including Eddie and Leo.

"_All I want in the future is for Tara and my family to be safe, I want a happy life free of hurt and discomfort, free of pain and suffering and above all I want to spend the rest of my life with my soulmate, Taramina." _Eddie read off his sheet of paper as he threw it into the fire, I smiled as he spoke, he spoke the words so tenderly, with such love for Tara that you could have believed they were imprinted.

When everybody had gone around, I withdrew my sheet of paper and I saw Seth take out a video camera as he had for everybodies speeches as he saw it as his duty as best man to document my stag night, although it was completely different from any stag night anybody else would have planned.

I stood up slowly and clear my throat with a cough, _"When I was younger all I wanted was to fall in love, and I did get my wish. I fell inlove with an amazing girl who chose somebody else over me, ad I was resentful of that. I was hurt and broken inside from that, until I found out that she was having the man's child. When I saw Bella battered and broken I never would have guessed she carried inside her the most beautiful, loving and kind person the world has ever know. _

_Renesmee came into my life at a time I needed her most, I remember when we first met, it was like gravity shifted. IT was amazing and all it took was one brief moment of eye contact to change my world forever. I remember the baby stage, the brother stage, he friend stage ad then the crush stage, the stage where I finally realised she was becoming a woman and that I wanted to be with her, I didn't think that she reciprocated my feelings, but I guess I was wrong as soon after we got together. _

_ANd now were about to get married. I guess I could wish for the normal things, a house, children, happiness, but I don't. I wish for adventure and excitement and danger, I wish for love and hope and faith to overcome any obstacles we may face, because together mine and Renesmee's kind of love can move mountains." _I read off the paper and then I wiped a tear off my eyes and threw the paper into the fire. Everybody began to clap and cheer and I realised I wasn't the only one who was crying, several other wolves and imprints were crying too.

That's when the fire began to die and I heard seth yell, "Hell yeh! Let's Par_tay!" _

**Renesmee Cullen**

We walked out of the night club and as we, or most o us, were vampires that meant that the alcohol didn't affect us badly, it just slowed us down a little and made us slur slightly if we had too much, but all of us had sworn not to drink too much, and it wasn't long until I found out why.

"We're doing a skydiving, Scuba diving challenge!" Madison squealed.

"We're getting dressed in scuba gear and then we're going to jump out of a plane into the water!" She yipped, and I couldn't believe it as the plane pulled up on the dock of the sea.

"This is amazing!" I cheered, and to my surprise, I noticed that the pilot was a werewolf. I looked at Madison questioningly and she shrugged.

"Benjamin has contacts." She laughed.

The pilot handed some of us parachuted, he didn't bother with the vampires, just Lottie and Renee as Rose made her daughter wear one. Renee was also the only one made to put on scuba gear as she couldn't hold her breath underwater only been a mere human...

Within half an hour we were flying high above the darkened sea, it was sunset now and the sun was disappearing behind the sea. "This is beautiful Madison." I whispered to her as she grinned at me.

One we were positioned out to sea, the pilot instructed us to jump. I was shocked that he just expected us to jump into the ocean, especially Renee, but she assured us that she had done this before and she would be fine without any help.

"One." Maddie said as the cold air from the open door of the plane burned my face.

"Two." My mom whispered as she looked at me with a smile. She grabbed my hand and Madison took my other. I was somewhat nervous, but I've been more nervous on amusement park rides.

"Three!" I bellowed and we all jumped out of the plane at once. Falling. From 18,000 feet. The highest in the world. The first thing we did was a tumble as I saw the sun and the mountains whirl before my eyes. And I felt us falling fast for a few seconds and then we had reached terminal velocity and it was as though we were floating. Travelling at 120 MPH and free falling one of my first thoughts was "I must be crazy to be doing something like this!" When I jumped, it was without a thought as to whether I'd survive or not.

Flying. There was a moment there when I felt I was in a Zen-like state, where I was one with the rest of the Universe. It is the feeling I cherish most about this experience and it is the feeling I want to experience again and again and again!

A million emotions and feelings overwhelmed me as I jumped, this experience was awe-inspiring. Existential. Exhilarating. Beyond fun. Cathartic. Serene. Contemplative. Exhausting. Numbing. Mindless. Stupid. Inane.

We all shot down with a scream, he air whooshing past us in our short dressed, but suddenly I didn't care anymore. Renee was higher that the rest of us now, having pulled her parachute.

I then fell into the water with a slightly painful crash as I slipped under and began to swim back up with Madison and my mom still holding my hands. Lottie was in the sea with the rest of us, getting a lecture from her mother as she had 'forgotten' to pull her parachute, and we all watched as Renee descended slowly with her parachute.

IT was amazing to watch as I looked at the lights on the small aircraft. The plane was tiny now, looking so high up. I could not believe what a rush that had been, and now we had more to do.

"Come on!" Maddie laughed as she tugged on my arm and we ducked back under the water to begin scuba diving in the great ocean and make our way back to the coast.

Defying reason, I drew in a breath of dry air. The bubbles I exhaled tickling as they floated across my face and up above my head to the rolling waves above like balloons filled with helium. The bubbles remind me, disappearing into the endless sky never to return.

It was as if a magician's hand was fooling our eyes creating the illusion. From the coral filled bottom to the force field like surface, the surface a barrier between two worlds, both needing the other although still separated.

There was a glowing of neon-blue spots arrayed on the scaly black body, mimicking the starry sky followed was the tail of night. By the golden rays of dawn silent dawn, slipping away into the blue.

Four feet of green muscular body, rarely exposed from his hole slithering against the current effortlessly. On a whim he changed his path towards my frantically beating heart, not a breath escapes my lips as his midnight eye came to rest on me.

Uninterested he passed by, before I could think, creamy milk white constantly changing hues, unaware delicacies blinded by disguise, quick as a wink a fish was taken by the eight legged creature with a kiss of her beak.

Elegant in black and white soaring swiftly through the blue, an awe of grace filled me, as another creature pumps his arms, lying over pearly sand kingly in every move. How rare and beautiful and stunning is he.

As I swim deeper with Madison getting parted from the rest of the others, I began to feel the pressure of the water change, it wasn't overpowering but I could tenn that we were heading deeper that we should be.

Out of the corner of my eye, a silver flash caught my eyes, and then I saw something amazing. A woman with jet black hair, swimming normally as if she belonged her, and the silver flash? The light reflecting off of her silver tail. I dared not to move as the woman rose her spear and pierced it into a fish as it wriggled on the end of the sharpened stick.

I saw her turn to me and Maddie, with a little smile she waved briefly and then turned and swam off.

I decided I needed to get to the surface of the water and to a beach.


	13. The Wedding

**Chapter Ten**

**The Wedding**

* * *

"_Do I look pretty, daddy?"_

-Kate, My sister's keeper

* * *

**Renesmee Cullen**

This was my wedding day, the day I would remember for the rest of my life, the day I was no longer Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I would be Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black, and I would finally get what I wanted, I would get Jake forever.

I had seen all of the decorations been prepared, the house looked beautiful covered in white and blue flowers and streamers and fairy lights, it was like a scene out of a disney princess movie. Something told me that today would also be my fairytale ending, that I would finally get to live happily ever after with Jake and we could be together without condition.

I swung my legs out of bed, and I screamed when Alice was stood there with a plate of eggs, an apple and hot chocolate on a plate for me.

"Alice!" I yelled, "You gave me a fright!"

She chuckled slightly and pointed at the clock. "You're late so I got your dad to make you some eggs sunny side up-"

"Just the way I like them?" I asked her.

"Just the way you like them." Alice smiled and patted my arm as she sat the tray down on my lap and I began to feast on the amazing eggs. I had always loved my fathers eggs more than anything, except maybe blood. Maybe.

"You know if you eat any faster you're going to make yourself throw up and I can't have you been sick on your wedding day." Aunt Alice rolled her eyes and began to look at me up and down. "Hurry up and we can get started on getting you ready!"

"Already? But it's first thing in the morning. I don't even have to be at the altar till five!" I exclaimed as Alice shook her head at me.

"We still need to get you ready though, you look awful." She said to me as she moved the empty tray off my lap and took my arm, pulling me up and then to the stairs as she pulled me up them to get to her makeover room that we were all getting ready in, or all of the girls were.

I saw that every girl who was a Cullen, (Or in Izeya and Nefertiti's casem a Racluse as they were been my flower girls) was standing in the room. Me, Maddie, Winnie, Lottie, Mary, Alice, Rose, My mom and Esme were all congregated in the very large ornate room that had mirrors from roof to floor along one wall.

The room was amazing, I had to admit, it was like a salon in Alice's own house.

"COME ON THEN YOU LAZY LOT!" Alice yelled at everybody as they all began to scatter around trying to find a place to sit. It was as if we were on a ship and Alice was the captain.

"Right, Maddie, Winnie, seen as you two are the main bride's maids, I need you two to get ready first as you will be sorting out any last minute arrangements with the guests and you will be greeting any early comers. Rose and Bella, I need your help with Renesmee. Esme, could you please get Izzy and Tee sorted out? Tara, Lottie and Mary, seen as you are the minor bride's maids, I need you to please get ready also, but you must help everybody else as well as your selves, so help Winona and Madison get ready first!" ALice ranted and then as she finished, everyone began to scatter around the large room getting ready and pulling on dresses. I didn't see the rush, we had almost five hours.

Alice began to brush through my hair, the curls seeming frizzier than usual.

"First I'm going to have to wash your hair, it's filthy!" She groaned as she pulled my chair over to an honest to god hairdressers sink in her room. Like I said, it was like a salon in her house!

She pulled my head back and placed my neck into the hollow bt of the sink to lay your head on, I found it rather uncomfortable, but as she turned on the shower head, I began to relax.

The warm water had a calming effect on me as it whooshed down my semi-long hair and into the sink. I heard a noise, almost like a fart as she squeezed the bottle of what must have been shampoo.

I moved my head as she was about to touch the shampoo to my head. "It's strawberry, don't worry." She rolled her eyes and pushed my head down to the sink again and began to rub soothing circles on my scalp as she lathered up the shampoo. I saw that some of the other's also had wet hair now as well in the mirror, I presumed they must have washed their hair.

"Remember the styles for the bride's maids! I want everything to be perfect!" Alice said to Mary who I guess was going to start the bridesmaids hair soon. I wouldn't have expected any less from her daughter though.

The shower came on again, the water tickling the back of my neck as the water washed the suds of soap away from my hair. The strawberry scent tickled my nose and made my smile at the memories it brought back of my childhood.

Alice quickly got to work on using the same method to put conditioner on my hair, this time been slower to let the conditioner soak into my hair a little so that I could have shiny hair for my wedding day.

The shower came out again and washed the conditioner down the drain, and Alice wrapped my head up in a towel, turban style like I used to when I was younger when I got out of the bath.

I laughed at my image, I looked very young all of a sudden and I realised that today was the day that I really did begin to grow up and start my forever with Jacob, rather than living my life to how my parents willed it.

I smiled in the mirror as Alice began to rub the towel on my curls, giving it a shake to towel dry my hair before she blow dried it.

I smiled as she looked in the mirror at me, I felt a tear go down my cheek and I whispered, "Thank you."

"What for?" Alice asked with a sympathetic smile.

"For this, for everything." I blinked the tears away.

"It's fine, Nessiebear." She said using a childhood nickname that I had not heard her call me in years, she usd to add it to all of our names, all of her nieces, nephews and her own daughter.

She finished towel drying my hair and she then ran a brush through it, the hair unknotted with remarkable ease, probably due to the conditioner she had put on it earlier, and then she began to carefully blow dry it so it would go straight for her to put my hair up in the style I had chosen.

I liked people brushing my hair, my mother used to do it to me when I was younger before I went to bed, but she stopped as I got older. I don't know why, I guess I missed those little moments between us, but I had always liked the feeling of people brushing my hair, it was one of the small pleasures in life.

Alice finished with the hair dryer and the whole process took maybe an hour to complete, and then she began to style my hair with beautiful pins and interlocking diamantes and beautiful gems in my hair.

After that she began to put makeup on me, a beautiful assortment of powders and foundations to make my skin look perfect.

She surrounded my eyes with make up and made them look beautiful and smokey just like I had asked, and when everything was done, she pulled out my dress.

Everyone else was ready now in their different dresses. My bridesmaids were all in floor length dresses that were low cut and sleeves with holes in them, a sash wrapped around each of their waists, and surprisingly the dark blue suited everybody.

The flower girls were both in white dresses with blue sashes around the middle and blue flower embroidery on the bodice and skirt of the dress. They looked adorable with their hair hanging loosely, the bride's maids on the other hand had their hair curled in an ornate style like mine, only different and each had a white flower in their hair.

They all looked beautiful.

As Alice pulled my dress out of the closet, everybody squealed. It was almost time…

* * *

I stood at the altar waiting for the music to start, my dad holding firmly onto my arm as he ws giving me away.

"Do I look pretty, daddy?" i asked him one final time before the music started for me to go out.

"You look beautiful sweetie." He whispered to me, I smiled half heartedly as my heart beated faster and faster.

"Don't let me fall." I murmured.

"Never." My dad smiled and with one final squeeze of his hand, the music started, and I walked out into the crowds of people.

* * *

**Third Person**

The alter of white and blue flowers stood at the head of the beach, snow fell making a white blanket over the sand as the tide lapped low on the end of the beach. The snow glistened in the dappled sunlight and it looked like magic filled the air.

As the music began, two girls began to walk down the aisle tossing flower petals all along the way, Izeya and Nefertiti were dressed in little white dresses trimmed with icy blue lace and icy blue sashes around their waists. Their feet crunched in the deep snow. Their hair was braided back, falling into loose curls. Jacob watched them for only a fraction of a second, he waited impatiently as the only person he wanted to see walk down the aisle was Renesmee. Once the flower girls reached the end of the aisle, they took their places at the end of the alter and waited for Renesmee.

Finally the music changed and everybody turned to face the back of the setting, waiting for the bride to enter. Slowly, Renesmee entered with Edward on her arm leading her down the aisle, with her bride's maids trailing behind her. Everyone gasped quietly at the sight of Renesmee as they laid eyes on her.

Jacob stared in wonder, watching as his beautiful Nessie walked towards him, holding onto her fathers arm along the way. As she made her way towards him, his eyes didn't leave her even for a second as he gazed upon the woman of his dreams, his soulmate, who had never looked more beautiful to him than right now.

Renesmee was wearing an ivory wedding dress that was rather plain; it was long and flared out at the bottom. The dress was backless and gathered at the skirt with many microscopic jewels on the skirt that shimmered every time Renesmee made even a slight gesture. She also had a veil on, covering some of her hair and showing her face. It was attached to her tiara that sparkled like the skirt of the dress. She even had on her engagement ring, Jacob noticed, which made him smile. What really made everybody stare though was her face, she was only wearing some light eyeliner and blusher, but to Jacob that was enough. Her skin seemed to have a majestic shine to it.

Finally, Edward and Renesmee made it to the alter, Jacob smiled lovingly at Renesmee and she smiled back at him. Edward gave Jake Nessie's hand and then made his way to his seat on the front row next to Bella and the rest of the family.

As Renesmee and Jacob waited for the musicians to finish playing their song, the two smiled lovingly at one another and suddenly Renesmee's fear disappeared instantly. The music came to a close and then the priest raised his head and began to speak, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join two souls who love one another unconditionally, Jacob William Black and Renesmee Carlie Cullen, in the most sacred of all bonds, in holy matrimony." There was a pause as some of the guest began to cry and whimper with happiness.

"At this time, I would like to ask for the rings please." Immediately Eddie walked over to the priest and handed him the small case which he opened up for Jacob and Renesmee to each take a single silver band. When he shut the case, Renesmee nodded to him and he went back to his place behind Jacob.

"At this time, Renesmee and Jacob had each decided to deliver their own personal vows to each other, Jacob; you may begin when you are ready." Jake nodded to the priest and took a deep breath. He was so nervous right then; he almost couldn't find his words. But after looking into Renesmee's eyes briefly, Jake forgot everybody else and found his words as he let them flow from his mouth like he was telling a story.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, from the first day I saw you all those years ago, I knew we were destined to be together. When I saw you it was like gravity moved- it was no longer holding me here. You were, my Nessie. I thought that day was the best day of my life, but I was wrong." Jake said, and then everybody looked a little confused, including Renesmee herself but she also looked a little hurt. "We dated for the past few years and I can honestly say I've never been happier. I love everyday I get to spend with you whether it's the entire day or even just a few seconds, my time with you means more than everything to me and I never want to take it for granted. All those times we've had, I'll treasure for the rest of my life, both good and bad, but none of those were the best day of my life." Jake took a breath to compose him self as he went on with Renesmee holding his hands. "When our friendship blossomed into love and I told you I loved you and you told me that you loved me, I thought that was the happiest day of my life, but it wasn't. But starting today, our wedding day… Everyday I wake up next to you and I get to see your beautiful smile will be the best day of my life."

Renesmee now smiled as tears crept to the corners of her eyes, threatening to escape in front of all of the people watching her and Jake. Jacob took her hand and lifted the silver wedding band up, slipping it onto the same finger as her engagement ring. "Renesmee... I promise to love you everyday for the rest of my life. I promise to love and to cherish you forever, no matter what. When you are sick, I'll be there to take care of you. When you are upset, I'll be there to comfort you. I will make it my life's mission to make sure you are happy because today you have made me the happiest and luckiest man in the entire world. With this right I solemnly vow." He pushed the right completely onto her finger.

Renesmee took a few short breaths and after looking into Jake's eyes, she smiled back and then opened her mouth to speak. "Jake, for so long you were my best friend, the only person I really could talk to about anything. I wanted nothing but to be your friend, but that all changed the day I realised I was in love with you. I don't really know when I actually fell in love with you, it just happened. I remember when we used to play together when I was a little girl, I'd call you Jakey and you used to play with me for hours in the tree house with my siblings even though nobody else would. I remember the first time you ever kissed me, I thought that nothing could be better than when that happened, but just now as I walked down the aisle, I realised something. That wasn't the best day of my life. Today I've finally realised that I get to keep you forever, Jakey." Renesmee cried and then began to laugh at herself for not keeping it together. She took a deep breath and looked into Jacob's eyes again.

Jacob began to cry with happiness too, he choked on a sob, he knew Renesmee loved him, but to hear her say those things to his face in front of so many people made him love her even more if that was possible. After, Renesmee slipped the ring onto his finger completely and then they turned to the priest.

"Do you, Jacob William Black, take Renesmee Carlie Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" Jacob began to shake with anticipation as he looked Nessie in the eyes.

"I do." He whispered with a smile, choking back another happy sob.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, do you take Jacob William Black to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked Renesmee.

"I do!" She chirped joyfully as she awaited the final words.

"Then, without further ado, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest spoke, and with that Jacob cupped Renesmee's face in his hands and planted the most powerful kiss he had ever given her upon her lips, trying to put all his love for his Nessie behind it as she kissed him back with just as much love. Immediately the guests began to cheer and clap at the now newly weds.

* * *

**_What do you think? _ Took me ages to get right, I didn't want it to be too long or too short! Hope you enjoied it! Pictures of the wedding dress + Brides maid dresses are on my blog :) This isn't all so stay tuned for the after party!_**


End file.
